Sweet Sacrifice
by Swallowing Darkness
Summary: Aylin est une jeune fille qui a tout perdu. La cause? MOI. Elle reconstruit sa vie à Rosewood, où personne ne la connait. Qui est-elle? Quelle est son histoire? Quel horrible secret cache-t-elle? Je me ferai un plaisir de tout vous déballer. Disons que je suis son pire cauchemar. Oh, je vous raconterai comment j'ai tenté de détruire sa vie, après qu'elle ait détruit la mienne -A
1. Prologue

Prologue – An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind

On dit que la vérité blesse. Est-ce vrai ? Peut-être. Mais la vie est tellement plus amusante quand on sait tout ! Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de mourir d'envie de savoir chacun des petits secrets que les gens cachent? Si ? Eh bien, c'est normal. Par exemple, c'est normal de se demander si les personnes que vous aimez tiennent vraiment à vous. C'est normal de se demander des fois si vos amis sont vraiment vos amis. Vous voulez sûrement me dire : « Bien sûr que ma famille m'aime, et que mes amis ne me trahiraient jamais !». Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûrs ? Car, voyez-vous, on m'a souvent répété que les apparences sont trompeuses.

Imaginez-vous dans la cour de votre lycée, c'est votre deuxième année et vous êtes assis à ne rien faire en cherchant désespérément quelqu'un avec qui parler. Quand soudain, vous voyez une fille ayant l'air tout aussi perdu que vous. Cette fille est magnifique avec sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleu nuit, portant un simple T-shirt et un jean. Elle est tellement mignonne, et semble tellement innocente… Elle est parfaite à vos yeux, et vous voulez être son ami.

Maintenant, cessez de rêver, et répondez franchement à cette question : « Êtes-vous vraiment prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir son amitié ? ». Si la réponse est « Oui », je vous conseille de rentrer chez-vous, et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Personne ne vous a dit que les gens parfaits ne sont jamais aussi parfaits qu'ils ne le paraissent ? Aaaah… Décidemment, je dois toujours tout faire par moi-même. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis, hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez bientôt. En attendant, préparez-vous les enfants, je vais vous raconter une histoire qui vous apprendra à faire attention la prochaine fois. L'histoire de cette fille que je connais tellement mieux qu'elle-même…

-A


	2. Chapitre 1, Flawless

Chapitre 1 – Flawless

Au lycée, tout le monde était agité en ce lundi matin. Ca faisait deux semaines que les élèves ont repris les cours après un long été, et ils semblaient déjà tous se connaitre. En même temps, c'est normal, ici dans la petite ville de Rosewood en Pennsylvanie, TOUT LE MONDE se connait. Et pour s'y faire une place, je ne vous dis pas tous les efforts à faire. Entre gosses de riches habillés tous comme des Top Model, la tâche n'est pas facile. Cependant, ma très chère protégée Aylins'en sort pas mal du tout. Vous savez, la magnifique jeune fille dont je vous ai parlé précédemment… Oui, celle-là. Elle s'appelle plus précisément Aylin Alison Hamilton. Je peux être fière d'elle : en à peine cinq minutes de passage dans le couloir prés de l'entrée de l'établissement, tous les garçons lui bavaient déjà littéralement dessus, et toutes les filles la fixaient comme si elle était une star. C'est peut-être dû à son petit air de bad girl avec son blouson en cuir noir. Il ne faut peut-être pas autant d'efforts finalement pour se faire remarquer… Mais c'est sûrement parce que c'est Aylin, une fille à qui tout réussit… enfin, presque.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau du principal.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Asseyez-vous.

- Tenez, j'ai complété mon dossier comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Oui, merci. (Le directeur lui tendit un emploi du temps) Vous pouvez désormais assister aux cours. Vous trouverez tous les renseignements ainsi que le règlement de l'Externat ici, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille supplémentaire.

- D'accord. Et… (elle semblait hésitante) pour notre petit arrangement ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il d'un air entendu, ces informations-là resteront confidentielles, et ni les professeurs, ni vos camarades ne seront au courant.

Deux minutes plus tard, Aylin sortit du petit bureau. Elle avait l'air tendu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cet « arrangement »… ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Histoire. Elle grimaça. Elle détestait ça. Il était indiqué que le cours avait lieu dans une salle près de l'auditorium. Elle avançait donc tête baissée, visiblement ailleurs. Quand soudain elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui marchait dans le sens inverse.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle très vite.

- Non, c'est rien, t'inquiète.

Elle releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de son interlocuteur.

- … Aylin ? demanda le garçon se tenant face à elle, surpris.

- Hein ? Heu...On se connait ?

- C'est toi, Aylin ? AylinFell ?

- Non… (elle détourna les yeux). Je m'appelle Aylin Hamilton.

- Ah… dit-il avec un peu de déception. C'est drôle, tu ressemble beaucoup à … (il secoua la tête). Bref, moi c'est Finn, Finn Hudson.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et donc, tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ?

- Ouais… Mais je peux savoir pourquoi les autres me fixent comme si je débarquais d'une autre galaxie ?

- Oh, (il eut un petit rire) c'est normal. On n'en voit pas beaucoup des nouveaux à Rosewood. C'est le genre de ville ou pratiquement tout le monde se connait. Donc voilà, c'est comme si tu débarquais d'une autre galaxie, comme tu dis.

Elle sourit et le détailla pendant quelques secondes. Il était grand, brun, il avait les yeux noirs, et des cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés. Il avait un style un peu intello, mais pas trop. Vous voyez le genre ? Et à en juger sa tête, ça la faisait complètement craquer.

- Hum, tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être ? demanda-t-il, la faisant revenir à la réalité. J'imagine que c'est dur de t'y retrouver, vu que tu viens juste d'arriver.

- Non, ça ira. Mais merci.

- Comme tu voudras. À plus ?

- À plus, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner au fond du couloir.

Finn Hudson. Elle ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais Aylin connaissait bien ce nom. Très bien, même. En même temps, elle a toujours été très douée pour mentir. Ne vous ai-je pas prévenus ?

-A


	3. Chapitre 2, Enough for now

Chapitre 2 – Enough for now

C'était une nouvelle journée à Rosewood, et Aylin était en route pour l'Externat, longeant les trottoirs avec tout au long des maisons toutes aussi immenses que les autres. Tout semblait parfait dans cette ville.

- Hey ! cria une voix.

Aylin se retourna.

- Salut, dit une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts en descendant l'allée de sa maison. Tu es la nouvelle, hein ? Je m'appelle…

- Ariaaaaaaaa ! hurla une voix masculine depuis la maison, l'interrompant ainsi au milieu de sa phrase. Attends-moi!

- Aria.. Je m'appelle Aria, poursuivit-elle portant une main à son visage l'air faussement frustrée. Et l'autre là c'est mon frère, ajouta-t-elle dès qu'il arriva près d'elles.

- Mike Montgomery, le seul et l'unique ! s'exclama-t-ilen faisait un grand geste des mains comme pour dire « ta-daaaaaa ! ».

- Moi c'est Aylin, dit-elle en riant.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, puis Aria brisa le silence.

- En fait, tu viens d'où ?

- Je suis d'origine Américaine, mais je vivais en Angleterre avant de venir ici, expliqua-t-elle, et j'ai vécu en France aussi pendant quelques années.

Le visage d'Aria s'illumina.

- J'adore la France !

- Ouais, ça va, tout le monde le sait ! répondit Mike sur un ton d'ennui suprême.

Aria lui donna une petite tape sur son bras, ce qui fit sourire Aylin. Mike se tourna vers elle.

- Et ça te plait, Rosewood ?

- Humm, oui. Ca fait seulement une semaine que j'ai emménagé ici, et ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal comme ville.

- Ca l'est, acquiesça Mike.

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Ils continuaient à avancer, quand soudain un type les interpella en passant en voiture.

- Hey, Mike ! Viens, je t'emmène. Salut, Aria, tu viens ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Il aperçuAylin et écarquilla les yeux.

- Oooh, c'est toi Aylin ? Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis hier !

- Euhh, je suis censée m'en réjouir ?

- Ouais ! Même Alison a parlé de te faire entrer dans son groupe d'amis, dit-il comme si elle devait être impressionnée. Moi, c'est Noel Kahn. On se voit plus tard ? ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles avant de s'éloigner.

Aylin se tourna vers Aria.

- Qui est Alison ?

- Alison DiLaurentis, ou autrement dit, la fille qui règne sur Rosewood. Tout le monde la vénère.

- Je risque pas de m'entendre avec elle, alors…

- Malheureusement, la plupart des gens ici sont comme ça. Superficiels, près à tout pour être populaires. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu leur devise.

- Moi en tout cas, j'ai des règles simples de survie : rester extrêmement discrète, ce qui est, apparemment, mission échouée (elle leva les mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance), surtout éviter les gens comme cette Alison, essayer de me trouver des amis normaux, et… manger, aussi.

Aria lui sourit.

- Je savais bien que t'étais différente.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'Externat qui grouillait déjà d'élèves, et chacune d'elles devait rejoindre sa classe pour le premier cours de la journée.

- On se voit au déjeuner ? Je te présenterai mes amies. On se connait depuis longtemps, et je suis sûre qu'elles t'adoreront.

- D'accord, lui sourit Aylin. A plus tard, alors.

Aylin se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la première marche de l'escalier qui y menait, faisant tomber le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle fixa les marches ayant l'air ailleurs, tout en restant immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par ramasser son livre et entra par la grande porte comme si de rien n'était.

Ce que ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait remarqué à ce moment, c'était que je les observais. Tranquille dans mon coin, je prends des notes sur la nouvelle vie de ma protégée. J'ai bien le droit, non ? Et j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, elle me déçoit. Elle croit vraiment que j'ai disparu de sa vie à jamais, et que je ne suis plus qu'un simple souvenir. Mais elle devrait vite comprendre qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Je suis encore là, en chair et en os, à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et dès qu'elle commettra ses premières erreurs, je serai là pour lui rappeler comment bien se conduire.

-A


	4. Chapitre 3, Sick of the lie

Chapitre 3 – Sick of the lie

À l'heure du déjeuner, Aylin se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'Externat, qui était déjà pleine à craquer. C'était une grande salle, avec plein de tables carrées, et, à sa droite, un long comptoir destiné à servir les élèves de toutes sortes de nourriture.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde, cherchant Aria. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas se retrouver seule vu le tableau effrayant qui se tenait devant elle : comme d'habitude, et dans tout les lycées, il y avait une table spécifique pour chaque « clan ». Les sportifs d'un côté, les intellos de l'autre. Les cheerleaders à leur droite et les pauvres âmes perdues assises à quelques recoins de la salle. Il y avait même une table « spécial gothiques » près du comptoir. Sans oublier les pros de l'informatique, les skateurs, ceux qui se prennent pour des artistes, et j'en passe. Mais il y avait LA table au milieu de la salle. Celle à qui les autres jetaient des coups d'œil régulièrement. Normal, il y avait Alison DiLaurentis et ses deux acolytes Naomi Ziegler et Riley Wolfe assises à cette table là.

Aylin s'avança vers le comptoir pour commander. Elle se retourna et vit Aria qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle était assise à côté de trois autres filles près de la fenêtre.

- Viens ! articula son amie.

Elle prit sa commande et s'exécuta.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Salut ! répondit joyeusement la blonde a côté d'Aria.

Les autres lui sourirent.

- Aylin, je te présente Hanna Marin, dit-elle en désignant la blonde du doigt. Elle, c'est Emily Fields.

- Coucou, la salua Emily.

- Et elle, Spencer Hastings, la p'tite intello de notre groupe, acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire taquin.

Spencer fit mine de bouder, puis se tourna vers Aylin en souriant.

- C'est pas vrai !

Aylin s'installa près d'elle. Elle les trouvait déjà sympa.

- Aria nous a dit que t'étais en Angleterre avant, commença Spencer.

- Uh-huh, acquiesça Aylin.

- Pourquoi t'a déménagé ?

- Eh bien, mes parents devaient venir ici. Pour le travail.

- Oh, et ils font quoi ? continua Emily.

- En fait, mes parents sont tous les deux avocats. Là, ils travaillent à Philadelphie, et ils n'ont même pas le temps de faire d'aller-retour tellement ils sont occupés. Sans oublier les voyages d'affaire, des fois.

Elle mit une grosse bouchée de légumes dans sa bouche. Sans doute pour empêcher d'autres mensonges de s'en déverser…

- T'a des frères et sœurs ? questionna Hanna.

- Euh, non. Fille unique !

- T'as de la chance, t'as bien vu mon débile de frère ce matin !intervint Aria en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mike ? Mais non ! Il a l'air sympa.

Aria allait ajouter quelque chose, mais une personne était en train de s'approcher d'elles lentement, attirant l'attention des autres. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin. Hanna détourna la tête.

- Oh nooon…

- On fait comme on a dit, on joue pas à son jeu, ok ? dit très vite Spencer.

Aylin voulait leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais la ravissante fille était arrivée à leur table. Ses yeux bleus pétillants et ses cheveux blonds ondulants a la perfection dans son dos.

- Alors, c'est toi, la fameuse Aylin Hamilton ? C'est dingue comme tout le monde parle de toi ! D'habitude, on s'en fout pas mal des nouveaux, fit-elle avec une petite moue, comme si les « nouveaux » étaient de pauvres petites créatures.

- Ah…

Les autres agissait comme si de rien n'était.

- Toi, tu es différente, ajouta-t-elle. Je trouve que tu as du potentiel niveau popularité. Pas comme certaines. (Elle désigna les autres filles du menton en posant sa main sur sa hanche). Je suis là pour te sauver de toute cette médiocrité. Bon c'est vrai, il faudrait changer quelques trucs aussi… (elle détailla les vêtements d'Aylin avec un petit air de dégoût) Mais bon, je peux faire des miracles.

Aylin la fixait toujours sans réagir. Et tout le reste des élèves les observaient.

- Allez, viens avec nous. Naomi et Riley nous attendent là-bas.

Les deux jeunes filles en question agitèrent la main. Il y avait un silence étrange dans la salle, comme si Aylin allait dire un truc énorme. Aria, Hanna, Emily et Spencer la regardèrent toutes d'un coup, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle accepte.

- Non, merci. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui effaça immédiatement celui d'Alison.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Aylin et ses désormais quatre amies se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alison resta sur place, bouche-bée, et les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent au fond couloir. Un groupe d'élèves au fond de la salle pouffa de rire. Elle leur jeta un regard noir, et fit mine de s'en foutre complètement en rangeant ses affaires, ordonnant à Naomi et Riley de se lever. Pauvre Alison. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS quelqu'un n'a osé refuser son amitié. Tout le monde se comporte comme si c'était une princesse. Mais bon, je suis sûre qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux savent que c'est qu'une pure pétasse. Oooh… Là, vous vous demandez peut-être comment je connais Alison. C'est très simple. Je connais pas mal de gens, et ces gens connaissent pas mal de gens aussi… Je peux vous dire que c'est très facile pour moi de connaitre chacun des petits secrets que cache le beau monde de Rosewood. Ils devraient arrêter de dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Bon nombre d'entre nous ne savent pas grader un secret. Y compris moi !

-A


	5. Chapitre 4, Dreaming out loud

Chapitre 4 – Dreaming out loud

Une semaine plus tard, Aylin se trouvait dans le couloir du hall d'entrée. Le prof de maths s'est absenté, et elle faisait des allers et retours dans les couloirs en attendant ses précieuses amies. C'est incroyable comme elles sont devenues proches en l'espace de seulement sept jours. Je les ai suivies, et j'ai constaté qu'elles passaient déjà énormément de temps ensemble : elles se retrouvaient chaque après-midi chez l'une d'entre elles pour parler de plein de choses. Par exemple, le mercredi, Aria lui expliquait que c'était une fan de littérature et d'art, Emily qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de natation de l'Externat, pendant qu'Hanna essayait de séparer Spencer et ses cahiers. Passionnant. Le jeudi, elles lui parlaient des élèves de l'Externat en général, puis à quel point elles détestaient Alison DiLaurentis, de la transformation phénoménale de Mona Vanderwaal, une ex-ringarde réputée, des soirées de Noël Kahn et enfin, Hanna avait proposé de faire une virée shopping. Et ainsi de suite. Elles étaient déjà devenues meilleures amies.

Aylin tournait donc en rond dans le lycée, puis, une petite affiche collée au mur attira son attention.

_La chorale de l'Externat de Rosewood_

_Est de retour !_

_Auditions du 18 au_

_21 septembre_

_De 15h à 17h_

_À l'auditorium._

_Venez montrer votre talent !_

Elle relit la date et réalisa que c'était le dernier jour d'auditions. Quelqu'un avait écrit dessus « On s'en fout ! » en gros caractères. Juste en dessous de cette petite annonce, se dressait une liste de prénoms. Seulement six, alors qu'elle avait entendu les élèves raconter que le règlement dit qu'il faut au minimum douze membres. Elle détailla les prénoms inscrits et s'arrêta à l'un d'entre eux. Finn Hudson. Elle cligna des yeux. Finn ? Eh ouais. Comme Aylin est curieuse, elle entra discrètement dans l'auditorium et s'installa dans un coin sombre, enfin « sombre » si on veut. Il n'y avait personne. Elle consulta sa montre. 14h50. Génial. Elle détailla alors l'immense scène, sur laquelle était planté un micro (sans doute pour les auditions) et trainaient des décors utilisés pour les pièces de théâtre, le grand rideau rouge attaché de chaque côté, ainsi que les nombreux fauteuils rouges. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cet endroit, et elle aimait ça. Elle se voyait sur scène, debout devant des dizaines de personnes qui l'applaudissaient pendant qu'elle faisait une reprise d'une chanson populaire. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, elle aimait le chant, et ça aussi je le savais depuis longtemps.

Une porte claqua un peu plus loin l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient, et elle entendait plusieurs personnes parler entre elles. Ils étaient là. Le prof de chant, Paul, descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la scène et demanda à un groupe d'élèves de s'installer à la première rangée.

- Bonjour, les enfants, commença Paul. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, mais j'apprécie le fait que vous soyez là. Nous allons donc commencer avec… (il consulta l'affiche avec les prénoms dessus) Melissa Simmons.

Melissa se déplaça vers la scène, annonça le titre qu'elle allait chanter et entama le premier couplet. Pour éviter de passer des heures, voilà ce qui s'est passé en résumé : les pseudo-chanteurs sont tous passés un par un, Paul les félicitait comme s'ils avaient accompli un exploit malgré qu'ils soient d'une nullité accablante… Sauf Finn. Lui, je l'ai toujours trouvé spécial.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a terminé. Bienvenue à tous ! avait fini par dire le prof.

Les heureux élus se regardèrent avec joie. C'est vrai, quel immense honneur de faire partie d'un club dont tout le monde se moque chaque année. Vous penserez peut-être que c'est du courage de s'y inscrire, du courage d'oser exprimer ce que l'on ressent vraiment au fond de nous. Mais moi j'appelle ça du suicide, de l'autodestruction.

Revenons-en à Aylin : elle était en mode 'Poker Face', jusqu'au moment où –justement- Finn était monté sur scène. Là, elle l'avait fixé d'un air étrange… Aurais-je aperçu de la culpabilité ? Non… de la tristesse. Où était-ce seulement le fait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui ? Je ne sais pas. En fait, si, je le sais. Mais c'est à vous de deviner pour l'instant! Ou alors attendez juste le moment ou je vous dirai toute la vérité. Mais si vous prenez la deuxième option, je vous souhaite bonne chance : je ne compte encore rien révéler du tout. Ou du moins, pas tout !

Aylin profitait du moment où ils se félicitaient tous entre eux pour s'éclipser par la petite porte d'entrée. Elle marcha lentement, l'air un peu ailleurs, lorsque quelqu'un l'agrippa par son bras. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle très vite, comme hypnotisée.

Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné : c'était Finn.

- Je t'ai vue en train de nous regarder. T'es pas très discrète, tu sais. (il eut un petit sourire)

- C'est vrai que je suis pas très douée pour ça, dit-elle timidement. T'a été super.

- Merci. Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à chanter. J'aimais ça déjà depuis tout petit.

- T'a de la chance d'avoir des parents qui te soutiennent.

- Ouais, ça fait du bien. Et toi, tu chantes ?

- Oui, enfin, un peu. Et j'aime bien le dessin aussi. (elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean)

Il hocha la tête.

- Hum, ça te dirait d'aller faire un petit tour, demain après les cours ? Enfin, si tu veux, t'es pas obligée…

- Oui ! l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Oui, je veux bien, ajouta-t-elle cette fois-ci plus calmement.

Il sourit, et elle sourit aussi.

- D'accord. Alors, à demain.

Il allait partir, mais se retourna vers elle à nouveau.

- Ah, au fait, j'ai assisté à la petite scène avec Alison au déjeuner y'a quelques jours. Content de voir que tu n'es pas comme elle.

Puis il tourna les talons et marcha le long du couloir vers la sortie.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils ont une conversation totalement banale, et elle était nerveuse les deux fois. Ca en était presque drôle.

Elle décida de retourner attendre ses amies, quand son portable bipa, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, pétasse. Et j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié non plus. De toute façon, t'as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières, car je suis encore là, et je te vois._

_-A_

Elle remit directement son téléphone dans sa poche, comme si elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle devait croire à une mauvaise blague. Elle ne devrait pas…

Allez bon, je vous donne un petit indice car vous avez été très sages d'avoir suivi l'histoire, même si il ne se passe rien d'intéressant pour l'instant. Pour ça, c'est pas grave, je ferai bientôt mon entrée phénoménale pour enfin mettre un peu d'ambiance. Voyons… Je suis une personne qu'Aylin déteste du plus profond de son être. Une personne qui la déteste aussi, et qui s'est juré de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait. Voilà. Je sais… Ca ne vous aide pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Calmez-vous… Je vous ai dit que vous serez au courant de tout, un jour…

-A


	6. Chapitre 5, I said: I'm still here

Chapitre 5 – I said: I'm still here

Vous connaissez la malédiction du mensonge ? Non ? Normal : je viens de l'inventer. Mais je vois que cette malédiction s'applique parfaitement à Aylin : en un mois, elle a pratiquement tout réussit. Elle a fait la connaissance d'Aria, Hanna, Spencer et Emily et forment maintenant une super hyper bande de meilleures amies. Elle est devenue également très proche de Finn, avec qui elle a passé un temps fou depuis le premier rendez-vous. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas raconté. En gros, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un café et avaient discuté pendant des heures. Cette fois, je n'ai pas entendu la conversation, mais en tout cas, ils avaient bien rigolé. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours… Peut-être était-ce le cas. Ou peut-être pas ! Bon, passons. Elle a rejoint la chorale de l'Externat. J'ai zappé aussi cet épisode car c'était d'un ennui ! Bon ok. Ils manquaient cruellement de membres, et Finn lui a proposé de les rejoindre. Elle avait hésité mais finalement accepté. Je vous avais dit que c'était ennuyeux ! Bref. Quoi aussi ? Ah. Bien sûr. En plus de sa beauté, sa perfection naturelle, il y a son intelligence. Evidemment, les profs l'adorent déjà. Vous réalisez qu'elle a réussit à se faire une place en à peine un mois ? Moi-même je n'arrive pas y croire. Et on parle de Rosewood, là. Bon, y'a aussi cette garce d'Alison qui n'a pas arrêté de lui jeter de bons verres de slushies tout collants à la figure pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours la reine chérie de tout le monde. Mais à part ça, je vois que tout est parfait. Sauf que vous oubliez un détail… Moi ! À votre avis, pourquoi j'ai appelé ça une malédiction ?...

Aylin était allongée tranquillement sur son lit. C'était le week-end, et tout était incroyablement calme dehors. Ce jour-là, elle devait retrouver les autres chez Spencer. Elles avaient prévu de faire une soirée pyjama le soir même. D'après ce que je sais, il y a eu des événements récents dans la vie de chacune d'entre elles. Des événements intéressants qu'elles se cachent mutuellement et très minutieusement. N'étaient-elles pas meilleures amies ? N'étaient-elles pas supposées partager leurs secrets les plus noirs ?

Elle se leva et regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. 18h. Elle sortit un gros sac de son armoire et y fourra quelques vêtements.

Son ordi reposant sur un petit bureau près d'elle fit un petit bruit. Elle s'approcha et constata l'arrivée d'un nouvel e-mail.

_De : A_

_Objet : Toi_

_Alors, comme ça, on ignore mon message ? Tu es très courageuse. Ca te ferait réagir si je te disais que je connais tout tes secrets ? J'imagine que oui. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais je te surveille de près. De TRÈS près. Pas encore effrayée ? Tu le seras._

_-A_

Elle cligna très vite des yeux. Je crois que j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais elle referma très vite son ordi, secoua la tête comme si elle refusait d'y croire, empoigna son sac et quitta la maison. Arrive enfin mon moment préféré…

Aylin était debout devant la porte des Hastings. Elle toqua doucement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oh, c'est toi. Salut.

C'était Melissa, la sœur de Spencer. Elle l'appela, et celle-ci descendit les escaliers. Elle entraina son amie dans leur grange aménagée en une grande chambre. Là, se trouvaient Aria, Hanna et Emily.

Elle avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'échanger des vêtements, à parler, rire, manger… Et Hanna a finalement eu une idée de génie.

- Ca vous dirait de jouer à un jeu ?

- Quel genre ? dit Emily.

- L'autre jour, chez les Kahn, ils y avaient joué. C'est une sorte d'action/vérité, sauf qu'il y a que des vérités ! C'était amusant.

Les autres se regardèrent. Hanna demanda aux autres de s'assoir en cercle, prit une bouteille vidée un peu plus tôt et la fit tourner au milieu. La bouteille s'arrêta et pointa vers Aria.

- Allez, Aria, tu dois nous révéler un de tes secrets.

Aria regarda Hanna, sans répondre. Hanna leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nous sommes meilleures amies, non ? On est pas supposées se faire confiance ?

Aria resta immobile.

- Bon, d'accord… (elle ferma les yeux) Je sors plus ou moins avec mon prof de littérature ! enchaina-t-elle très vite.

Les autres ouvrirent les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Aria rouvrit les yeux et vit leur expression.

- Quoi, avec ? demanda Spencer.

- Oui..

- Wow ! rigola Hanna. Bien joué !

Aria prit la bouteille et la fit tourner.

- Ahah ! À toi Hanna !

Le sourire d'Hanna disparut.

- Ok. Vous voyez ce bracelet ? (elle le désigna en le levant le bras) eh bien, je l'ai volé.

- Quoi ? Mais attendez, vous réalisez que c'est illégal tout ça ? Intervint Spencer, en faisait la navette entre ses deux amies.

- Ca va, personne ne sait ! répondit aussitôt Hanna. Enfin, à part vous.

Vraiment ?...

La bouteille tourna à nouveau.

- Vous avez vu Wren l'autre jour ? Le copain de Melissa… Euh, il m'a embrassée, en fait… avoua Spencer.

- Ca aussi c'est « illégal », Spencer, la blâma Aria. Melissa va te tuer si elle l'apprend..

Cette fois la bouteille s'arrêta sur Emily.

- Non, je peux pas…

- Vas-y, Emily.

- C'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Et puis, je suis même pas sûre !

- Comment ça ? demanda Hanna.

- … Je suis… gay. Je suis gay.

- Oh, mais.. tu pouvais nous le dire !

- Oui, c'est vrai nous sommes tes amies, et nous n'allons pas te juger, dit aussitôt Aylin.

Spencer mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Emily, et Aria lui sourit.

- Merci, les filles.

Merci à toi aussi, Emily…

- C'est ton tour, Aylin.

Mais Aylin ne pouvait pas leur dire.. C'était impossible…

- Je suis… un tout petit peu amoureuse. De Finn.

Elle est intelligente…

- Fiiiiiiiinn, répéta Aria sur un ton taquin.

Les autres rirent.

- Hey, maintenant on doit promettre de rien répéter à qui que ce soit !

Elles se prirent toutes par la main et répétèrent en chœur : « je promets de garder ces secrets pour toujours et à jamais. »

Pauvres petites choses. Elles ne voient pas que les secrets de ce genre peuvent détruire toute une vie? Bon, Aylin a été assez maligne de n'avoir révélé rien de grave. Au pire, tout le monde est courant, et puis quoi ? Et puis rien. Il se pourrait même qu'elle sorte un jour avec Finn. Enfin, si elle arrive à garder aussi bien son secret affreux. Mais je les remercie quand même. J'ai bien noté tout leurs petits secrets compromettants, et je compte bien m'en servir à l'avenir. En attendant, je choisis de faire une petite intervention…

Elles riaient encore quand elles entendirent à un moment un bruit venant de dehors. Le calme s'installa subitement. Spencer se leva doucement et regarda par la fenêtre. Personne. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et leurs téléphones sonnèrent en même temps. Elles se regardèrent, l'air inquiet. Elles avaient toutes reçu le même message.

_Les garces doivent mourir._

_Et, bonne nouvelle, tu en es une !_

_Faites très attention, toi et tes copines._

_C'est la saison d'ouverture sur les menteuses et je suis en chasse…_

_-A_


	7. Chapitre 6, Highway to hell

Chapitre 6 – Highway to hell

Aaaah. Halloween… Quelle fête merveilleuse ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Une superbe occasion d'être qui on veut : zombie, momie, vampire… Absolument tout ce qu'on veut. Et par la même occasion, mourir de peur. Ooh allez ! Comme tout le monde, vous aimez avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je dirais que c'est humain, après tout. Et puis avouez : c'est tellement plus amusant que Noël.

C'était fin Octobre, et tous étaient très excités de la fête qui s'apprêtait à être donnée. En général, tout le monde allait à celle des Kahn. Mais cette fois, même Noel a décidé de ne pas l'organiser pour profiter de cet évènement.

- « Voyage jusqu'au bout de la terreur », lut à haute voix Spencer en tenant un bout de papier dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Emily.

- Apparemment, une fête spéciale Halloween.

- Génial ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Chez les Kahn ? demanda à son tour Aria en jetant un coup d'œil à l'affiche.

Aylin pointa du doigt une phrase inscrite plus bas.

- Y'a marqué que ça se passe dans un train. Genre, un vrai train ?

- Ils en parlaient déjà y'a quelques jours, répondit Hanna. La fête aura lieu à l'intérieur du train pendant qu'il avancera quelques heures. Le temps qu'on crève tous, quoi ! elle leva les mains et fit une grimace qui les fit toutes éclater de rire.

Elles étaient assises dans la cour, où plusieurs autres élèves détaillaient des affiches identiques à la leur. Aria regarda ses amies une à une.

- Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on y aille, hein ?

- Carrément ! s'écria immédiatement Hanna. Et pas question de se défiler ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt Spencer.

- T'inquiète ! (elle leva les mains comme si elle allait lui tirer une balle dans la tête)

- Si vous voulez, venez chez-moi. Comme ça, on se prépare tous ensembles, dit Aylin en écartant les bras devant Spencer faisant mine de la protéger d'Hanna.

- Super, sourit Emily.

Elles avaient l'air toutes heureuses. Et moi, encore plus…

La fête aurait lieu dans quelques jours, et ils avaient pratiquement tous déjà leur déguisements.

Le jour-J, les filles s'étaient préparées comme convenu chez Aylin. Puis, elles s'étaient rendues là où tous les genres de monstres qui puissent exister attendaient avec impatience le fameux train fantôme. Quand il fût enfin arrivé, ils se mirent tous à crier comme des attardés.

Bref. C'est partit…

Alors déjà, la déco était géniale : aucun faux pas, tout y était. La musique, ok. Les déguisements en tout genre, ok aussi. Les filles étaient toutes habillées comme un personnage de film célèbre, sauf Aylin, qui a préféré se déguiser en vampire. Je vois qu'elle est toujours aussi obsédée par les vampires. Mais tout ça, ça ne comptait pas. Pas du tout. Comparé à ce qui allait se passer…

Les filles s'amusaient bien. Elles dansaient, riaient… Tout était impeccable. À un moment, elles furent temporairement séparées. Chacune des filles était allée rejoindre quelqu'un : Hanna avait retrouvé Caleb Rivers, Spencer était avec Toby Cavanaugh, son petit ami, Emily a rejoint Paige McCullers, et Aria était restée avec une fille de son cours de littérature près du bac à boissons, puisque son copain n'était pas là. Et Aylin ? Bah, devinez… Avec Finn.

- Que la peur soit avec nous, ce soir, commença Finn en levant son verre.

- Amen ! lui répondit Aylin en faisant de même.

Et ils trinquèrent. Je voyais bien de quelle façon se regardaient ces deux là… Ils prétendaient être amis, mais ils ne savaient pas que les simples regards qu'ils s'échangeaient en disaient beaucoup plus que leurs mots.

Bref, venons-en au plus important…

Alison trainait avec sa bande, Noel faisait l'intéressant comme à son habitude, les autres buvaient, dansaient… Toujours une bonne ambiance. Quand soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il n'y avait plus de musique. Le train freina, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement. Tout était soudain immobile…Mais d'un coup, le train se remit en marche à une vitesse effrayante. Quelques hurlements se firent entendre. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Le train ne cessait d'accélérer. Ils se mirent tous à paniquer et à bouger dans tous les sens. Puis, un cri strident qui faisait froid dans le dos émana de la pièce de devant. Ils avaient tous peur, cela se sentait… Après quelques secondes de silence, un bruit se fit entendre depuis cette même pièce. Une sorte de cris à l'aide étouffés, on aurait dit ceux d'une fille. Et d'un seul coup quelqu'un frappait à la porte très violemment, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils entendirent un dernier cri désespéré, ainsiqu'autre chose, comme si cette personne s'effondrait à terre. Après il y eut… un cliquetis. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir cette porte. Quelqu'un approchait d'eux…

- Courez tous dans le compartiment arrière ! cria une voix.

Les autres s'exécutèrent et fermèrent la deuxième porte derrière eux. Ils se sentaient peut-être en sécurité comme ça, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Loin de là.

Certains restèrent blottis les uns contre les autres, d'autres fixaient la porte avec de gros yeux. Tout le monde était figé dans l'obscurité et le cliquetis ne cessait de résonner dans le silence sinistre qui s'était installé. Puis, une porte claqua brusquement. Le stress montait de plus en plus

Soudain, la lumière revint et éclaira le compartiment. Les bruits étranges cessèrent. Le train reprit sa vitesse normale. Ils se regardèrent tous, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- C'était génial ! cria Noel.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Ils décidèrent de revenir là où ils étaient afin de retourner à leurs occupations. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Hey, regardez ! s'exclama une fille.

Elle se précipita vers un gros sac poubelle qui gisait sur le sol.

- C'est peut-être une autre surprise, intervint un garçon derrière elle.

Exactement !

Elle défit le nœud, ouvrit le sac, regarda à l'intérieur, et… hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle s'écroula par terre en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. Ils la regardaient tous en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fille, traumatisée à vie maintenant, tendit un doigt tremblant vers le sac, leur demandant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Noel s'approcha. Il eut soudain un mouvement de recul brusque, si bien qu'il tomba lui aussi par terre.

- C'est pas vrai… C'est une blague, hein ?

Les autres se ruèrent vers ce fameux sac, et la plupart crièrent tous en chœur.

Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, pas vrai ? Et si je décidais de m'arrêter ici, histoire de vous torturer un peu ?...

Mais non c'était une blague ! Vous auriez dû voir votre tête ! Bon allez…

Ils étaient tous restés bouche-bée et paralysés. Dans ce sac poubelle il y avait… Alison DiLaurentis. Morte. Voilà. C'est là que normalement, vous réalisez que les cris étouffés venaient d'elle. La personne frappant rageusement à la porte demandant désespérément de l'aide, c'était elle. La personne qui s'était écroulée par terre, c'était elle. Et le cliquetis de la serrure, alors ? Et les autres bruits étranges ? C'était son ASSASSIN. Car oui, Alison DiLaurentis avait été assassinée pendant que tout le monde restait figé. Aucun d'eux n'a eu le courage d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Et le meilleur, c'était que le meurtrier était là depuis le début, déguisé comme les autres, et qu'à l'instant, il se trouvait encore parmi eux…

Un téléphone bipa dans la foule. C'était celui d'Aylin.

_Ding dong !_

_La pétasse est morte !_

_Je t'avais prévenue…_

_-A_

Cette fois, elle était mortifiée. Enfin !…

Mais qui serait assez machiavélique pour commettre un tel crime en présence de tellement de gens, et assez malin pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait en même temps pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passait ? Voyons… Réfléchissez.

Bingo.

Vous trouvez ça cruel ? Tant pis ! Alison mentait sur quelque chose de grave, c'est pour ça que je l'ai éliminée. En fait, c'est tellement énorme que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous en parlais. Donc, je n'essaierai même pas ! Ah. J'adore être moi.

Et pour vous torturer encore un peu, je vais continuer à vous raconter tout ça en petites parties, toutes signées par un grand 'A', au cas où vous oubliez qui vous parle à l'instant même. Pour bien vous rappeler que 'A' est partout. Regardez derrière vous, peut-être que j'y suis là, maintenant. Ou bien par la fenêtre, peut-être que je vous espionne. Non, cherchez plutôt dans votre cerveau. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je suis dans votre tête. Ou alors à tous ces endroits en même temps. Oww, je vous ai fait peur ? Pardon… Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Au moins, moi, je ne mens pas. D'ailleurs, il y a d'énormes chances que je sois la seule personne à ne vous dire que la vérité. Toutes ces personnes qui vous entourent… Elles mentent toutes, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous le savez. Et le pire, c'est que vous faites partie de ces gens-là. Vous aussi, vous mentez. Tout le temps. Faites attention, car un certain 'A' pourrait venir vous donner une petite leçon sur l'art du mensonge…

-A


	8. Chapitre 7, Straight to a grave

Chapitre 7 – Straight to a grave

Vous aviez cru que j'étais Alison ? Eh non, raté ! Certes, elle en était capable, mais je suis bien plus diabolique que n'importe qui. Vous le savez, désormais. Et cette pauvre Alison… Si jeune, si belle, si parfaite. Quel dommage que j'aie dû l'éliminer de la surface de la terre. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je me justifie ? D'accord. Cette fille a fait du mal à mon amie. La seule amie que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. Quant à Aylin, elle m'a fait du mal à moi. Et c'est pour ça que je compte bien le lui faire payer comme je l'ai fait à Alison. C'était peut-être le jour de l'enterrement de cette chère Alison, mais Aylin aussi allait droit vers sa tombe…

C'était un jour nuageux, et un flot de gens se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'enterrement. On aurait dit que tout Rosewood s'était arrangée pour être présente à cet événement, la plupart d'entre eux étant les élèves de l'Externat. Un autel en mémoire d'Alison avait pris forme devant sa maison, et il était déjà énorme avec toutes ses bougies et ses photos. Je suppose qu'ils étaient tous encore sous le choc. Après tout, c'est normal : ils habitaient à Rosewood, ou autrement dit, la ville où il ne se passe jamais rien.

Tout le monde était installé en rangées et ils avaient tous une mine atroce. Franchement, je ne comprends pas leur réaction : je les ai quand même débarrassés d'une véritable peste manipulatrice ! Bref, il y eut pleins de chuchotements pendant un moment, puis Jessica DiLaurentis, la mère d'Alison, s'avança face aux autres. Elle eut tout de suite les larmes aux yeux. Elle réussit tout de même à sortir quelques phrases à propos de sa fille, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Son mari tenta de la calmer et l'entraina vers un coin. Quelques personnes se mirent à pleurer aussi, et d'autres fixaient l'énorme cadre photo représentant la jeune fille défunte avec un air triste. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire « faussement » triste. Car même si ils ne l'avouaient pas, ils détestaient pratiquement tous cette fille pour toutes les fois où elle s'est moquée d'eux, où elle les a humiliés.

Aylin et sa bande étaient assises au fond.

- On la portait pas dans nos cœurs, mais c'est triste quand même, dit Emily en suivant des yeux Jessica.

Elle ne changera jamais, cette Emily.

Dans la foule, on pouvait voir Mona Vanderwaal qui fixait la photo avec une drôle d'expression. Toby Cavanaugh assis à côté de Jenna, sa demi-sœur, qui observaient la scène, silencieux. Mike Montgomery qui gardait une place à côté de lui pour son ami Noel Kahn. Lucas Gottesman, chargé de positionner toutes les photos de devant. Et Jason DiLaurentis, le frère de la défunte qui se tenait près de ses parents. Il s'avança finalement à son tour, dit quelques mots puis se retira. Il était bizarre… Naomi et Riley récitèrent leur discours, puis arriva le tour de quelques autres élèves qui répétaient tous la même chose : « Oh, mon dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » « Alison était la meilleure amie que j'ai eue » « Elle me manque déjà tellement » « J'espère que la police trouvera vite le monstre qui a fait ça ! ». Bande d'hypocrites…

Ils terminèrent enfin de dire des sottises, et vint le moment où le cercueil devait être mit en terre. Deux hommes devaient le transporter.. Mais… Attendez, que se passait-il ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à le soulever. Ils réessayèrent une nouvelle fois. Pareil. Les gens se regardaient entre eux. À la troisième tentative, ce fut un véritable spectacle. Ils parvinrent à avancer, mais à peine quelques secondes après… Le cercueil craqua. Et devinez quoi ? Le corps d'Alison s'étalait maintenant par terre. Tout le monde poussa un cri d'étonnement. À côté d'Alison, il y avait… Un autre corps. Ils étaient tous mortifiés. C'était pour ça : le cercueil n'a pas pu supporter le poids de deux personnes à la fois. Un homme se leva brusquement. La femme à côté de lui hurla de toutes ses forces, horrifiée. C'étaient les parents de la victime. Soudain, Mike se leva aussi. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce corps se trouvant à côté de celui d'Alison, il appartenait à… Noel Kahn.

Des téléphones se mirent à sonner d'un coup dans la salle, entre les cris et les pleurs. Vous savez à qui ils appartiennent.

_Il en savait trop._

_-A_

Les cinq filles se regardèrent.

- Il savait quoi… ? se demanda Spencer, livide.

Bonne question. En fait Noel avait regardé dans la mauvaise direction, au mauvais moment. Oh, il ne s'agit pas de moi, non. Allez, je vais vous faire une petite confession : nous sommes deux à agir au nom de 'A'. En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul 'A', et c'est moi. Disons que la deuxième personne se charge de surveiller de son côté aussi. Malheureusement, Noel a malencontreusement vu une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Pendant que mon (ou « ma ») complice essayait de piéger Alison, il leva les yeux. Il avait vu son visage. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser en vie, ou mon plan allait tomber à l'eau. Ce petit incident lui a coûté la vie. Oups ! Maintenant, je vais retourner à mes principales occupations : j'ai trouvé une idée de génie ! J'ai décidé de rapprocher Aylin et Finn encore plus afin qu'ils sortent ensemble. N'est-ce pas génial ? C'est vrai, je suis d'une cruauté sans nom, et pourtant, je souhaite que ma très chère petite Aylin tombe dans les bras de notre beau Finn. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'est évident : c'est pour mieux la détruire. Notez bien cela si vous voulez aussi un jour succéder au nom de 'A', car bien sûr, un jour je ne pourrai plus exercer mon métier, donc j'ai besoin d'héritiers. Pour torturer une personne, la détruire, et la voir s'écrouler pendant que vous regardez la scène avec tant de plaisir : il suffit de lui enlever ce qu'elle a de plus cher. Je veux parler, bien sûr, des personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle (ça, ça marche à tous les coups. Vous verrez.). Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur l'amour, c'est beau d'aimer, c'est le plus important..bla, bla, blaaaaaa… Mais vous savez aussi que l'amour peut aussi bien nous blesser, nous consumer, ou carrément nous tuer. Combien de fois quelqu'un que vous aimiez vous a-t-il brisé votre cœur et vous a déçu ? Une ? Deux ? Trois ?... Jamais ? Ne mentez pas, je déteste les mensonges. Ne faites pas non plus cette tête, c'est pas votre faute, vous savez… Ce n'est jamais votre faute…

-A


	9. Chapitre 8, In my veins

Chapitre 8 – In my veins

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées après les deux tragédies de Rosewood dont les habitants se remettaient petit à petit. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que leur ville soit au cœur de l'attention générale pour cause de deux meurtres sans aucun motif apparent. Oh, mais j'en avais, des motifs. Le meilleur c'est qu'ils cherchent désespérément des suspects. Mais comment pourraient-ils connaitre mon existence ? Oh. Les filles, bien sûr. Mais je m'assurerai qu'elles ne disent rien à la police, ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'allais tout faire pour créer un nouveau couple: Finlyn. Ca sonne bien, hein ? En fait, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais leur surnom n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Je devais encore faire en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble pour de bon avant de balancer un bon concentré de vérités à tout le monde à propos d'Aylin. Et j'avais une occasion en or : le bal d'hiver.

Comme à chaque fois, les lycéens étaient surexcités à l'idée qu'il y ait une festivité prévue. Les garçons invitaient les filles à être leurs cavalières. Les filles choisissaient leurs robes. Et moi, je me trouve une place pour assister à l'union de mes élus.

Aria, Aylin, Emily, Hanna et Spencer se trouvaient dans un des couloirs du lycée, parmi une agitation incroyable.

- Pourquoi ils sont tous comme ça ? demanda Aylin en balayant les autres du regard.

- Le bal, répondit Aria en relevant les sourcils.

- Moi, j'ai déjà Caleb ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Et moi Toby ! ajouta Spencer.

- Dîtes, vous croyez pas que c'est une mauvaise idée d'y aller ? intervint Emily, vous savez… « A ».

MERCI !

Ses amies se crispèrent tout à coup.

- Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment sérieux ? (Hanna regarda les autres élèves, comme si elle me cherchait parmi eux.)

- Evidemment ! lança Emily. Tu oublies ce qu'il a fait à Alison et Noel ?

- Ecoutez, ca se passera au lycée. On est en sécurité ici.

Vraiment ?

- Moi, j'y vais pas de toute façon, dit Aylin en fixant le sol. J'en ai pas envie.

- Dis plutôt que t'a pas de cavalier ! la taquina Hanna.

- Je peux très bien y aller comme une grande, dit-elle sèchement, mais les bals, c'est pas mon truc.

Le sourire d'Hanna disparut.

- Désolée…

Aylin se dirigea alors vers son casier à grands pas, visiblement en colère, sous les yeux de ses amies. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte de son casier et resta figée. Elle fixa ses affaires sans réagir. Quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

- C'est toi, salut !

Elle retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur. Sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas eu à intervenir. C'était Finn, et il venait de l'inviter au bal. Elle à accepté tout de suite, oubliant visiblement ce qu'elle avait affirmé à ses amies.

Bien…

Passons maintenant au moment crucial. Le bal avait lieu un samedi soir, comme à chaque fois. L'endroit était décoré avec pleins de ballons et de flocons au milieu de couleurs froides pour bien rappeler l'hiver. Il grouillait d'élèves qui s'étaient levé pour danser. Finn et Aylin se tenaient près de l'entrée.

- Tu viens ?

Il prit la main d'Aylin et la traina vers la piste de danse. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille, elle autour de son cou et ils se mirent à danser. Ils passaient à ce moment-là une chanson d'Andrew Belle : « In my veins »

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out.._

Ils se fixèrent du regard.

_Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth.._

Il l'attira un peu plus près de lui. Ca y est, on y est presque…

_Oh, you run away 'cause I am not what you found. Oh, you're in veins and I cannot get you out._

Ils restèrent ainsi tout le long de la chanson, et dès qu'elle fut terminée, ils se séparèrent d'un seul coup. Eh merde !

Le temps passait et je commençais à sérieusement m'impatienter. Là, c'était mon tour de rentrer en piste. Aylin avait reçu immédiatement mon message.

_Tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec lui, je le sais. Peut-être qu'il t'aimera plus si tu lui dis ton vrai nom. À moins que je me charge de lui révéler beaucoup plus que ça…_

_-A_

Elle eu comme un sentiment de panique. Là, elle demanda à Finn de la suivre dehors. Elle marchait vite et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Hey, ça va ? (il l'a tint par le bras)

- Ecoute, Finn… Je t'ai menti, commença-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

Il l'a regarda, perplexe.

- Tu te souviens le premier jour où on s'est parlé ? T'avais raison.. En fait, mon vrai nom de famille, c'est 'Fell'…

- Attends… Est-ce que ça veut dire que.. (son visage s'illumina) alors c'est vraiment toi !

- Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se trouvaient près des buissons qui longeaient un côté de l'Externat.

- Mais, je comprends pas.. Pourquoi tu as changé de nom ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit depuis le début ?

Elle hésita.

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes de famille, et… Je voulais rester discrète.

Il acquiesça, se demandant sûrement quel genre de problèmes il s'agissait. Que je vous explique ce point : ils étaient tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde étant plus jeunes. Puis, comme l'a dit Aylin, elle a eu « quelques problèmes de famille » qui l'ont poussée à quitter sa ville.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir…

- Tu sais, je voulais pas partir juste comme ça. C'est juste que j'ai pas pu te dire au-revoir..

Puis, Finn leva les yeux vers Aylin. Il la scruta un moment de ses beaux yeux noirs, puis lui saisit une main, s'approcha d'elle lentement et l'embrassa. Elle frémit. ENFIN !

Quand ils se séparèrent, Aylin le regarda d'un air surpris.

- J-je m'attendais pas à ça… balbutia-t-elle.

- Moi non plus.. (il marqua une pause) Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Et ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

Comme c'est mignon. En fait, non, je trouve ça dégoûtant. Mais bon, je savais que ça allait marcher. Leur amitié était en fait beaucoup plus que ça depuis longtemps. C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais : ils sont déjà accro l'un à l'autre, alors maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que Finn voie ce qu'elle est réellement… Comme ça, il la rejettera, et la pauvre Aylin va commettre encore plus d'erreurs qu'elle ne le fait déjà. Occasion pour moi de lui faire vivre un véritable enfer. Vous verrez une autre partie de la vie d'Aylin être révélée au grand jour. Trêve de plaisanteries, je me suis juré de gâcher sa vie où qu'elle aille. Et je compte bien le faire…

-A


	10. Chapitre 9, Bloody hour

Chapitre 9 – Bloody hour

Pensez une seconde à une personne que vous aimez plus que tout. N'importe qui. Maintenant, je vais vous poser une question : « la connaissez-vous vraiment ? ». Vous pensez que oui, mais vous avez tout à un coup un doute. Ne vous en faites pas : ça peut arriver à tout le monde. On pense connaitre une personne par cœur, puis on apprend un jour quelque chose qui nous donne la sensation d'avoir reçu une bonne gifle en plein visage. Ca fait mal, mais ça nous réveille tout de suite de notre illusion.

Finn tournait en rond dans les couloirs du lycée en cherchant Aylin. On était fin janvier, et le calme semble être revenu à Rosewood. J'ai bien dit « semble ». Il aperçût Spencer au loin, et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

- Hey, Spence, salut, t'aurais pas vu Aylin ?

- Non.. Pas depuis trois jours. Elle est peut-être malade ?

- J'en sais rien… Je l'ai appelée, elle veut pas répondre. Et elle n'ouvre pas non plus la porte de chez-elle...

Spencer hésita.

- Dis… T'a pas remarqué comme elle est bizarre, depuis quelques semaines ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, un coup elle est de bonne humeur, un coup elle agresse tout le monde. Et des fois elle est devant nous mais elle nous ignore complètement, comme si elle ne nous connaissait pas.

Avant que Finn ne puisse répondre, son téléphone bipa.

_Tu veux un scoop ? Va chez Aylin ce soir._

_-A_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Spencer, intriguée.

Il lui montra le message.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

- Quoi ?

- 'A' !... Ca fait un moment qu'un 'A' nous harcèle toutes les cinq. Il nous menace de dire des choses pas vraiment avouable sur nous..

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? La police peut très bien découvrir qui c'est ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On a peur, Finn ! Apparemment, c'est lui qui a… qui a tué Alison et Noel.. (elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête) Et puis il s'en prendra à nous si on en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Finn se figea.

- Je vais aller la voir ce soir, décida-t-il.

Spencer acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs classes respectives.

J'avais hâte qu'il voie ça.

Le soir même, il arrivait déjà à la porte de la petite maison où habite sa petite-amie. Il toqua. Aucun bruit. Il réessaya de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Il recula et leva la tête vers les fenêtres de l'étage. L'une d'entre elles était éclairée. Pourquoi refusait-elle de répondre ?

Il fit le tour de la maison. Bingo, une échelle. Il l'a mit en place et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul un peu de lumière émanait de l'écran de son ordinateur d'occasion posé sur son bureau. Une vidéo était mise sur pause.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, bizarrement dans le noir lui aussi. Il marcha lentement, jusqu'à avoir aperçu la fameuse pièce éclairée. C'était la salle de bain.

- Aylin ?...

Un faible bruit se fit entendre de l'intérieur. Soudain, pleins de scénarios loin d'être rassurants défilèrent dans sa tête. Et si elle était en train de…

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et… Une scène affreuse se dressait devant lui : Aylin assise par terre... au milieu d'une énorme flaque de sang, dans laquelle baignait un couteau. Il y avait des traces de sang partout.

Finn n'en revenait pas.

- Aylin…

Celle-ci se retourna lentement vers lui, le regard vide. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait seulement. Il s'approcha d'elle légèrement, et elle eu un mouvement de recul.

- Aylin ? C'est moi, Finn… Je ne te veux pas de mal..

Il lui prit la main tout doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle arrivait à peine à bouger.

- C'est ma faute s'il est mort… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

- Noel.. Tout le monde autours de moi meurt… Je devrais mourir, comme ça les gens continueront à vivre…

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria Finn, horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- C'est 'A', répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Tu n'a qu'à voir la vidéo…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle dormait pendant que ses amis l'entouraient avec une mine affreuse. Ils s'en voulaient probablement de ne pas avoir envisagé ça.

- Comment on a fait… commença Hanna.

- On ne pouvait pas savoir, l'interrompit immédiatement Emily.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est fait ça.. continua Aria.

Les autres demeuraient silencieux, puis Finn prit la parole.

- Elle a parlé de 'A'. Et d'une vidéo aussi…

Soudain, il comprit. La fameuse vidéo mise sur pause. Il allait en parler, mais un docteur entra dans la pièce et leur annonça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. Ils lui jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil, puis s'en allèrent.

Finn entraina alors les filles vers la maison d'Aylin et se dirigea directement vers son ordi. Il remit la vidéo sur marche depuis le début. Ils se mirent tous devant l'écran pour voir.

L'image représentait l'extérieur de la deuxième maison des Kahn. C'était visiblement une vidéo de surveillance, avec la date et l'heure en haute à droite de l'écran. Il était indiqué qu'il était un peu plus de 22h, peu après le meurtre d'Alison. L'image demeurait immobile. Il ne se passait absolument rien. Non.. Attendez… voilà ! Le meilleur moment de cette vidéo. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup à la volée et quelqu'un sortit en trombe dehors. On pouvait facilement reconnaitre le visage de Noel. Il semblait paniqué, il regardait rapidement de droite à gauche ayant l'air de fuir quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa droite et resta un moment immobile. Il s'apprêtait à aller dans cette direction, quand soudain quelqu'un tout habillé en noir surgit de la droite de l'écran, faisant sursauter les filles. Cette personne s'approcha très vite de Noel, le frappa violement à la tête, et dès qu'il s'écroula, il (ou elle) le traina jusqu'à disparaitre du champ de vision de la caméra. Du sang coulait tout le long. Bien sûr, cette personne-là avait pris la précaution de bien cacher son visage sous sa capuche noire, de sorte qu'on aperçoive qu'une sorte d'ombre agir. La vidéo s'acheva.

Ils restèrent bouche-bée.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on à la vidéo du meurtre de Noel ? dit Aria, incrédule.

Finn voulut fermer la fenêtre, quand il remarqua le message qui accompagnait la vidéo.

_« A », définition : anonyme invisible, mais toujours dangereusement proche._

_-A_


	11. Chapitre 10, Never trust anyone

Chapitre 10 – Never trust anyone

Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on nous dit. Tenez pour exemple cette pauvre Aylin : jusqu'ici elle n'a fait que mentir à tout ses proches, et ils l'ont tous cru. Que des amateurs. Je suppose qu'ils croient que c'est cette culpabilité à propos de la vidéo qui la amenée à se tailler les veines. Mais ne soupçonnent-ils pas autre chose ? Ils croient peut-être que tout va bien à part ça. Je vous l'ai dit : que des amateurs. Il suffit de la regarder un bon moment pour comprendre. Oh, et il n'y a pas qu'elle qui leur a menti, leurs familles aussi…

Aylin était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital ce matin où Aria était venue la voir. Elle était exclusivement seule ce jour là. Elle s'avança vers son amie encore inconsciente. Elle l'a regarda d'un air triste et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée…

Elle lui tint la main.

_Bip._

Elle sortit son téléphone.

_Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores, Aria… Sur cette fille devant toi, et… Sur toi-même. Tu veux un petit indice, peut-être ? Va sur l'ordinateur de ton père et ouvre le dossier « Ad.A », tu ne vas pas être déçue. Bisous !_

_-A_

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Mais qui était cette personne ? Et que savait-elle à propos d'elle ?

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Finn.

- Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Non…

Il semblait frustré.

- Tu sais, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ca faisait trois jours qu'elle se… faisait ça, ajouta Aria en fermant les yeux.

Il s'approcha à son tour de sa petite-amie.

- J'ai reçu un autre message il y a quelques minutes, continua Finn en levant les yeux vers Aria. Il disait que je ne connaissais pas tout à propos de moi-même.

- Moi aussi ! Mais comment lui, il le sait ?

- Apparemment 'A' est partout…

- Ça me fait vraiment peur tout ça…

_Tant mieux !_

- Il a sous-entendu aussi qu'Aylin nous cachait quelque chose, dit-il. Peut-être que c'est à propos de sa famille ? Je ne les ai pas revus… Depuis le temps qu'elle est ici..

- Oui, et ils devraient être là pour la voir !

- J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'eux. C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas là… (il se souvint soudain de quelque chose) Attends… L'autre jour, elle m'avait parlé de problèmes de famille, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

- Tu crois que 'A' veut qu'on le découvre ?

- À mon avis, oui. Sinon il nous en aurait pas parlé.

Dès que la visite fût terminée, chacun partit de son côté. Voyons… Je commence par Aria ou Finn ?... Aria ! J'adore la tête qu'elle a faite quand elle a su !

Aria, donc, était rentrée chez elle. Elle vérifia que tout le monde était parti, puis entra en douce dans le bureau de son père. C'était là-bas qu'il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves (il était prof), et qu'il conservait toute la paperasse. Elle alluma l'ordinateur, puis chercha le dossier que je lui ai indiqué. « Ad.A ». Elle fit un double clic sur l'icône. Une multitude de papiers visiblement scannés s'affichaient au fur et à mesure sur l'écran.

_BANG._

Son visage se décomposa. Elle n'en croyait pas se yeux. Soudain, la porte claqua.

- Aria ?

C'était Byron, son père.

- C'est vrai tout ça ? dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

Elle se leva brusquement de la chaise. Byron s'approcha de l'écran, puis fit une tête pas possible.

- Vous comptiez me le dire un jour, au moins ?!

- Aria…

- Dis-moi juste si c'est vrai, l'interrompit-elle très vite. Dis-moi juste… si j'ai vraiment été adoptée. (des larmes coulaient sur ses joues)

- … Oui. C'est vrai.

La jeune fille prit son sac et sortit de la maison en courant.

- Aria !

Pas de réponse. Elle courait, jusqu'à être arrivée à l'entrée des bois près de la maison des Hastings et des DiLaurentis. Là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_Ce message est pour Aria Montgomery. Oups ! J'avais oublié : tu n'as jamais été une Montgomery. Alors, ça sera pour Aria qui-que-tu-sois : je t'enverrai des petits indices pour que tu comprennes par toi-même ce qui s'est passé. Là non plus, tu ne vas pas être déçue…_

_-A _

Elle se laissa tomber par terre. Franchement, c'était vraiment très drôle. Maintenant, Finn.

Il a fouillé lui aussi à l'endroit indiqué dans mon message. Et le pauvre, il était aussi choqué qu'Aria. Il alla rejoindre sa mère qui était dans le salon avec sa sœur un peu plus jeune que lui, Hayley.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère en brandissant un papier.

Sa mère le prit.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Il est trop tôt pour que ta sœur le sache…

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

Hayley les dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maman… ?

Leur mère hésita, mais finit par cracher le morceau.

- Votre père… ne l'est pas vraiment.

Hayley se leva brusquement, Finn fixait sa mère sans réagir.

- Votre vrai père était alcoolique et complètement irresponsable. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Finn, car tu étais très jeune. Mais j'ai finit par le quitter et je me suis remariée avec Carl Hudson, l'homme qui vous a élevés à mes côtés, ajouta-t-elle très vite.

Hayley monta vite dans sa chambre. Finn ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu te rends compte du cauchemar qu'on a vécu ?... Depuis qu'il est mort… (il s'interrompit) Mais peu importe. Ça, tu t'en fiches.

Il quitta la maison en vitesse.

_Bip._

_Maintenant, tu as la pièce du puzzle manquante! Tu devrais me remercier. En attendant d'autres pièces qui manquent à celui d'Aylin, je te conseille d'aller chercher Aria dans les bois. Ou elle finira par essayer de se suicider, elle aussi. À plus !_

_-A_


	12. Chapitre 11, Remember

Chapitre 11 – Remember

Quand on sait que quelqu'un nous cache quelque chose, on veut toujours connaitre la vérité. Mais des fois, les mensonges sont tellement gros que cette vérité peut briser une famille, détruire une personne, gâcher toute une vie, vous rendre dingue au point de vouloir en finir une fois pour toute… Alors cela en vaut-il la peine de découvrir la vérité? Malgré tout ça, on continue à remuer ciel et terre afin de tout savoir. On croit peut-être que ça nous permettra d'avancer, de se sentir libre.. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Un mensonge, c'est comme un bébé : il est muet, mais plus les jours passent, plus il grandit, puis un jour, il se met à parler. Voyez comme les secrets sont dangereux…

Il était près de 22h, et il faisait nuit noire dehors. Finn était assis par terre dans le salon, chez Aylin. La jeune fille était sortie de l'hôpital et de retour chez elle. Quant à Aria, il l'avait retrouvée dans les bois trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie. En ce moment, elle dormait à l'étage. Finn et Aylin restaient silencieux en fixant le sol. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil aux poignets de la jeune fille, qui avaient encore les traces en zigzag.

- Pourquoi, Aylin ? Explique-moi.

Le jeune homme lui avait demandé plusieurs fois la raison de son comportement, mais elle refusait de parler.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça remonte à plusieurs années, et…

_Toc toc._

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive ?

Finn se leva et ouvrit la porte. Personne. Il baissa les yeux et la vit : quelqu'un avait déposé une grosse boite sous le porche. Il la prit et rentra à l'intérieur.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non…

Il posa la boite par terre et se rassit en face de sa petite-amie. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent en même temps. Ils se rappelaient de ce que c'était : quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils y avaient mit des souvenirs et l'avaient enterrée dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison d'Aylin.

- Tu te souviens ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr ! On avait peur qu'on nous la prenne, alors on l'avait enterrée… Mais, comment elle est arrivée là ?

Aylin semblait se demander la même chose. Ils enlevèrent le couvercle et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Tout était là : tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance se trouvaient là-dedans, ainsi que ceux de leur amitié. Finn prit un dessin qu'ils avaient fait ensemble auparavant sur lequel il y avait marqué « A + F = BFF », et Aylin regardait le tas de photos qu'il y avait dans un coin de la boite. La première représentait les deux amis devant une maison. Sur la deuxième, on les voyait en train de rire aux éclats. Aylin sourit, elle se rappelait parfaitement de tous ces moments. Elle regarda la photo suivante. On y voyait cette fois trois personnes sous le porche d'une grande maison victorienne. Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Elle passa vite à la photo suivante. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une femme qui tenait un bébé. Aylin n'avait jamais vu cette photo avant. Elle la posa par terre, perplexe. Puis elle vit celle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sur cette dernière photo, il y avait Aylin et Finn qui se tenaient par la main. Derrière eux, on y apercevait les grands arbres de la forêt qui se trouvaient derrière la propriété des Fell. Là, un peu plus loin d'eux, se détachait une forme étrange. Un peu comme… Une silhouette. Une silhouette floue se tenant près des arbres. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si c'était… Un fantôme. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Finn en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune fille.

- Rien !

Elle fourra la photo dans sa poche d'une vitesse incroyable. Finn écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la fameuse photo. Aylin essaya de l'en empêcher, mais il l'avait vu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il leva la tête vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il regarda de nouveau l'image, essayant de « décrypter » le visage flou, mais en vain. Il retourna instinctivement la photo. Une écriture en rouge se détachait au dos de cette dernière.

_Tu vois ? Tu as toujours été surveillée… Quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire, Aylin ? Tu sais de quoi je parle…_

_-A_

- Aylin, c'est quoi ça ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Si tu sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Ecoute je commence à en avoir marre de ce « A » et de tous tes mensonges ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La jeune fille le regarda.

- D'accord…

_FLASHBACK, 18 avril 2005._

_- Hé, Aylin ! appela une voix enfantine._

_- Finn ! Je suis là ! répondit la petite fille en riant._

_Elle sortit de derrière un arbre d'un bond._

_- Aylin ! Où es-tu ?! Cria soudain un homme._

_- Oh, non…_

_- Viens, vite._

_Le petit garçon l'emmena dans une cachette qu'ils avaient découverte ensemble quelques jours auparavant._

_- Il ne nous trouvera pas._

_L'homme l'appela plusieurs fois encore._

_- Aylin ! Je te préviens, si tu ne rentre pas tout de suite tu seras punie !_

_La petite fille hoqueta. Elle savait ce que le verbe « punir » voulait dire pour son père._

_- Finn, j'ai peur.._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que…_

_Elle tourna la tête. Quelqu'un se tenait devant eux._

_- Non…_

_- Si, contra l'autre personne._

_- Tu l'auras voulu ! Cria son père juste après. Attends que je te retrouve…_

_La personne disparut à ce moment-là. Finn avait observé sans comprendre._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Elle allait répondre, mais elle vit de nouveau quelqu'un devant eux._

_- Ah, tu es là, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Viens._

_Aylin se leva l'air terrifié et suivit son père. Finn sortit de la cachette et les regarda s'éloigner._

_Arrivés à la maison, le père prit la main de sa fille et la traina le long d'un couloir. Il ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer dans la pièce sombre et terrifiante. Là, il se plaça devant elle et la gifla de toutes ses forces, si bien que la petite fille tomba par terre._

_- La prochaine fois, tu obéiras._

_Il ressortit, ferma la porte derrière lui à clé, et laissa sa fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des heures interminables._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

Aylin fixait le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Finn la regardait, livide.

- Pourquoi tu me la pas dit ? Ma mère aurait pu faire quelque chose, on aurait pu te sortir de là !

- Je voulais le faire ! Mais j'avais peur… Il m'aurait encore frappée et m'aurait enfermée dans cette pièce que je connais encore par cœur.

Elle se mit à pleurer, et Finn la prit dans se bras.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est pas ta faute… Voilà comment je suis arrivée ici. Je me suis échappée y'a quelques années et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne me retrouve jamais.

Finn ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Vous voyez ? Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et pourtant il ne connaissait pas cette histoire. Et il n'est pas non plus au courant de l'histoire dont je parlais vraiment dans ce que j'ai écrit au dos de cette photo. Mais je sens que ça arrive… Vous le sentez, vous aussi ?

-A


	13. Chapitre 12, Fear the fever

Chapitre 12 – Fear the fever

Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres à Rosewood… À une exception près. Quelque chose s'apprêtait à arriver. Deux révélations, deux tragédies. Vous allez voir, ça va être super.

Donc, ce jour-là, Aylin et sa bande marchaient ensemble en direction du lycée. Elle avançait à leurs côté, mais elle semblait complètement ailleurs et avait le visage crispé. Quant à Aria, elle était encore visiblement secouée par ce que son père lui avait révélé – avec une petite aide de ma part, bien sûr. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'aurait réussit à quitter son lit si leur meilleures amies Hanna, Spencer et Emily ne les avaient pas obligées à bouger de là. Aylin, Aria et Finn leur avaient tout raconté. Il n'y avait désormais plus de secrets entre eux. Ou plutôt, presque…Comme c'est beau, l'amitié…

Une fois arrivées, elles remarquèrent quelque chose de bizarre : une foule d'élèves se massait dans un coin du couloir, regardant tous un même endroit du mur. Etait-ce une affiche annonçant un nouvel événement à l'Externat ?

Les filles s'avancèrent vers eux, et des chuchotements s'élevèrent tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous vers elles. Elles furent surprises. Mais que se passait-il ? Puis, elles comprirent que les regards étaient tous braqués sur une seule personne : Aylin. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies, ne comprenant pas. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'affiche. Les élèves s'écartaient tous au fur et à mesure. Et là, elle l'a vit. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

_Aujourd'hui c'est la journée de la vérité !_

_Alors, en voici une : une certaine Aylin Hamilton a essayé de se suicider ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Demandez à sa bande d'amis. Bisous !_

_-A_

_Première révélation…_

- Alors, la cinglée ? Ca à pas marché ? s'exclama un joueur de l'équipe de football.

- La prochaine fois, essaye de pas te rater ! ajouta un autre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Aylin regardait les autres, paralysée. Soudain, Finn, qui était parmi les élèves, arracha d'un coup l'affiche et la traina elle et ses amies dehors.

- Ecoutez, ça commence à m'énerver comme pas possible ! commença Hanna.

- Mais comment « A » arrive à tout savoir ? continua Emily.

Le talent, ma chérie.

- « A » savait pour Aria… et pour moi, intervint Finn.

Spencer se tourna vers lui.

- Si j'ai bien compris, « A » sait quelque chose sur chacun d'entre nous et est près à nous les balancer en pleine figure à tout moment...

- C'est ça. (Aria ferma les yeux)

Aylin ne réagissait pas. Elle se tenait là, devant eux, le regard dans le vide tandis que des élèves autours d'eux la pointaient du doigt et pouffaient de rire.

- Je vais la ramener chez elle, dit Finn au bout d'un moment.

- On vient toutes, répondit Spencer.

- D'accord.

- Tu viens, Aylin ?

Hanna posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Hein ?.. Euh, oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient déjà tous chez elle. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, étant assis dans le canapé du salon, ils entendirent à peine que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Emily se leva.

- Bonjour, la salua la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Euh… Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je… Est-ce que Aylin Hamilton habite ici ?

- Oui (elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres qui la regardaient, perplexes) Entrez.

Celle-ci s'avança à l'intérieur, et Emily ferma la porte derrière elle. Les autres ne savaient pas qui elle était.

- Bonjour, je suis Caroline Clark… Je cherche Aylin.

- C'est moi, dit la concernée en se levant.

Caroline la dévisagea. Elle semblait hésitante, mais heureuse à la fois.

- Je t'ai cherchée tellement longtemps !

- Pardon ? (Aylin ne comprenait pas) Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Aylin… Je… Ecoutes, je sais que tu va être en colère contre moi, que tu vas probablement me détester et trouver que je suis la pire personne au monde, mais… Voilà, je suis… ta mère.

_Deuxième révélation…_

La pauvre petite chérie la fixa avant de retomber dans le canapé, complètement sonnée. Ses amis ouvrirent grand la bouche, y comprit Finn. Caroline brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait…

- Que je dise quelque chose ? (Aylin se leva, tremblante) D'accord ! Ca s'est bien passé de ton côté quand moi je vivais un véritable enfer ? Ca a dû t'amuser de me laisser toute seule dans cette famille de tarés qui m'ont maltraitée toute mon enfance, hein ? (sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues) Est-ce que tu te rends compte combien de fois je me suis demandée où tu étais passée ? Combien de fois j'ai pleuré, combien de fois je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour être le souffre-douleur des autres? Je… (elle mit sa tête entre ses mains) Je ne supportais plus ma propre vie, je me détestais, et… T'a raison : je te hais !

- Aylin… Ne dis pas ça, tu ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire!

- J'ai aucune envie de l'entendre, répondit-elle sèchement et avec colère. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'a laissé tomber et que c'est ta faute si je suis comme lui…

Ses amis observaient la scène, ne pouvant intervenir.

- Aylin, reviens ! s'écria Aria quand celle-ci se dirigeait vers la porte pour s'en aller.

Aylin ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'apprêtait à sortir. Mais…

- Aylin Hamilton ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis le détective Holbrook, nous avons reçu les ordres de fouiller votre maison.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Finn, ainsi que les filles se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, puis se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous avons reçu un appel anonyme au poste, affirma-t-il pendant que ses coéquipiers regardaient partout dans le salon et la cuisine en criant « R.A.S », et montaient déjà les marches vers l'étage. Cette personne à affirmé avoir vu un comportement étrange de votre part, hier soir.

- Un comportement étrange… ? (Aylin était terrorisée)

- Quelqu'un vous aurait vu vous diriger vers les bois vers 23h, et en ressortir près de trente minutes après en trainant un grand sac poubelle qui d'après le témoin, avait l'air suspect.

- Elle était à la maison, hier ! intervint tout de suite Finn.

- Nous sommes en train de vérifier.

- Il y a un corps ! cria un des agents de police du haut des escaliers.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Comment ça, « un corps » ?

- Aylin Hamilton, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous…

- Quoi ?! Mais attendez, j'ai rien fait ! l'interrompit-elle.

L'un des agents lui passa les menottes.

_Première tragédie…_

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Aria. Elle était là, avec nous !

Caroline ouvrit grand la bouche. Que se passait-il ?

- Je sais même pas à qui appartient le corps ! continua Aylin, mortifiée.

Un autre agent descendit.

- C'est le lieutenant Darren Wilden.

_Deuxième tragédie !..._

_Bip._

Hanna sortit son téléphone, ainsi qu'Aria, Spencer, Emily et Finn.

_La vie est imprévisible, n'est-ce pas ?… Tout comme moi !_

_-A_


	14. Chapitre 13,Got a secret can you keep it

Chapitre 13 – Got a secret, can you keep it?

Je sais que vous êtes complètement perdus, mais j'y peux rien. En fait, si vous étiez aussi futé que moi, vous auriez trouvé la clé de toute cette histoire. Mais vous ne l'êtes visiblement pas. Laissez-moi continuer à vous en dire un peu plus. Mais faites des efforts à l'avenir, ok ?

Mon plan d'attaque est en marche. Ma petite Aylin est en train de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait acquis en arrivant à Rosewood : sa passion pour le chant, ses amies, son petit-ami et… La paix. Comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais vous révéler un des plus grands secrets d'Aylin. Et je vais vous révéler qui travaille avec moi… Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas être déçus.

- Je vous le répète, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce corps est arrivé chez moi !

Aylin était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, face à un policier qui essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Le lieutenant Wilden a été poignardé, et l'arme du crime était cachée dans votre sous-sol, contra le policier. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, exaspérée.

- Pour la énième fois : je ne sais PAS !

Le policier soupira, l'air à son tour désespéré. À ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Nous avons du nouveau.

Le policier sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Les empreintes digitales trouvées sur le couteau ne correspondent pas à celles de l'accusée.

- Nous avons un nom ?

- Non… Ce n'était que des fragments d'empreintes, et elles ne correspondent à aucune de notre base de données. Cependant, nous continuons à chercher.

- Je vois…

Il rouvrit la porte.

- Mademoiselle Hamilton, vous êtes libre.

- C'est vrai ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle fut libérée. Ne croyez pas que j'ai « échoué ». Cela fait partie de mon plan : je voulais juste lui faire peur avec cette histoire de prison, ce qui est fait. Après cela, je l'avais obligée à avouer son fameux secret…

Dès qu'elle fut hors du commissariat, elle vit ses amis qui couraient vers elle. Elle les prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir.

Bip.

Un autre message de la part d'un anonyme. Aylin hésita mais finit par cliquer sur le bouton 'lecture'.

_Alors, sympa la prison? J'espère que tu as deviné de qui vient ta liberté… Moi! Et pour me remercier, tu raconteras à tes chers amis l'histoire… Tu sais, la chose qui commence par un « T »… Si tu me déçois, c'est tes autres secrets ainsi que ceux de tes proches qui verront le jour. Allez, Bisous !_

_-A_

- C'est « A ». J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer… Venez, on rentre.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à chez elle, et s'installèrent tous dans le salon, attendant des explications de la part de leur amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aylin ? demanda Spencer, laissant parler sa curiosité.

- Eh bien, en résumé, je vous ai menti. La plupart des choses que je vous ai dites à propos de moi étaient fausses. (Elle inspira profondément). Je suis malade..

- Quel genre de maladie ? l'interrompit Hanna.

- Une maladie… Mentale. Des troubles de la personnalité…

- Et donc … Emily ne put terminer sa phrase.

- Je souffre du trouble de la personnalité multiple, avoua finalement Aylin. C'est comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes en moi..

- Comment tu as pu nous cacher une chose pareille ? intervint Finn, aussi choqué par cette révélation que les autres.

- Mettez-vous à ma place ! Vous l'auriez dit à quelqu'un ?... Ecoutez, vous êtes mes seuls amis, et j'avais peur de vous perdre. Et surtout, j'ai tellement peur de vous faire du mal… Et si c'était moi qui a tué Alison, Noel et Wilden ?...

- Non… Impossible… affirma Aria, refusant d'y croire.

- Quand ma deuxième personnalité prend le dessus, je peux me comporter d'une façon complètement différente sans pour autant en être consciente, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire. Alors, si, c'est parfaitement possible. Je vous ai sûrement dit des choses que je pensais pas réellement, par exemple..

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

- J'ai été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique à l'âge de douze ans. J'y suis restée trois ans, puis je me suis enfuie.

- Alors, c'était là que tu étais… (Finn comprit enfin) Tu ne t'es pas enfuie à cause de ta famille, c'est ça ?

- Si ! Enfin.. Je… (elle s'arrêta un moment) Je me suis fait internée à cause d'eux. C'est tout. Maintenant, vous devriez partir. Je peux changer de comportement à tout moment. Je préfère que vous restiez le plus loin possible de moi.

- C'est hors de question, contra Aria.

- Partez.

Ils finirent par se lever et rentrer tous chez eux à contre coeur. Même Aria et Finn, malgré l'ambiance tendue dans leurs maisons.

Aylin demeurait immobile. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait perdu ses amis. Et malgré que sa mère ait décidé d'emménager à Rosewood et d'y trouver un travail pour être plus proche de sa fille, cette dernière n'était toujours pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle était seule. J'avais réussi. Je vous avais dit que le meilleur moyen de détruire quelqu'un est de lui enlever les gens qu'il aime. Je viens de le prouver.

En ce moment, Finn, Aria, Hanna, Emily et Spencer marchaient silencieusement le long du trottoir, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre du côté des buissons près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent. Personne. Une fois de plus, le bruit se fit entendre, et cette fois, ils avaient vu quelqu'un.

- Alison ? chuchota Emily.

La personne disparut dans les bois. Les autres n'avaient visiblement pas réussit à voir son visage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emily ! s'exclama Hanna.

- J'aurais juré que c'était elle…

Vous trouvez que c'est impossible vous aussi ?... Hmmm…

Pendant ce moment, quelque part à Rosewood, j'étais en train de préparer mon prochain coup. J'attendais mon amie.

- Je suis désolée, dit celle-ci en entrant. Je crois qu'Emily m'a vue.

- Ce n'est rien. S'il le faut, je me ferai une joie de l'éliminer, elle aussi. (Je lui souris) Nous formons une équipe géniale. Tu fais du bon boulot, Courtney.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Ready pour le grand final ? répondit-elle avec malice.

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, lui dis-je avec mon sourire le plus démoniaque.

« Courtney », oui, mais « Courtney » qui ? Très simple : Courtney DiLaurentis, ou autrement dit, la sœur jumelle cachée d'Alison DiLaurentis. Elle s'est tellement bien amusée avec moi pour le plan d'attaque contre sa sœur… Allez, j'en ai trop dit pour aujourd'hui. Ne croyez quand même pas que c'est fini. Vous devez connaitre l'histoire dans l'intégralité. Et puis, il reste « le grand final ». Bisous !

-A


	15. Chapitre 14, Killer

Chapitre 14 – Killer

De nos jours, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Même pas à notre propre famille. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vos proches sont totalement honnêtes avec vous ? Je ne veux pas vous rendre paranos, je cherche seulement à vous avertir. Apprenez à faire attention, et surtout, ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on vous raconte.

Quelques jours après, Aylin se trouvait toujours chez elle. Elle refusait de voir ses amis, de peur qu'il ne leur arrive malheur à cause d'elle. À cause de son alter-ego maléfique, plutôt. Cependant, elle avait accepté d'ouvrir à Caroline, qui avait affirmé que c'était important.

- Tu veux certainement savoir pourquoi je suis partie, n'est-ce pas ? commença cette dernière tandis que sa fille s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Te fatigue pas, marmonna-t-elle. Ton mari était un malade mental, ce qui fait que toute la famille aurait fini comme lui. Alors, t'es partie. Histoire passionnante.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Ton père était violent. Moi aussi, j'ai souffert par sa faute. Et crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour nous sortir de là.

_FLASHBACK, 14 juin 1998._

_C'était à l'hôpital. Une femme du nom de Caroline Fell venait d'accoucher. Son mari n'avait pas pu venir. Une très bonne occasion pour cette femme de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis longtemps : fuir._

_Il était temps pour elle d'emmener son bébé et de partir. Cependant, il y avait un problème… Son mari l'avait appelée pour lui dire que finalement, il avait pu se libérer et qu'il était à ce moment devant l'hôpital à l'attendre. Cela compliquait les choses. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher. Elle devait faire un choix… Car Caroline n'avait pas accouché d'un bébé, mais de deux. De fausses jumelles. Elle savait qu'elle devait choisir rapidement, car si elle arrivait à fuir, elle se retrouverait seule et elle ne pourrait s'occuper de deux enfants. Cela lui déchirait le cœur, mais elle prit dans ses bras une des jumelles._

_- Je suis désolée… chuchota-t-elle à son autre fille. Je suis tellement désolée…_

_Elle finit par s'en aller juste à temps. Son mari entra dans l'hôpital. Quand il comprit ce qui s'était passé, il fut furieux. Mais il prit la fille qui lui restait : Aylin._

_Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre jumelle, alors ? À des kilomètres de là, Caroline avait décroché un boulot et trouvé un appartement. Elle s'était occupée de sa fille pendant deux ans. Mais étant seule et dépassée, elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer. C'est ainsi que l'autre petite fille fût placée en famille d'accueil…_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

- … J'ai une sœur jumelle ?! s'écria soudain Aylin après un long silence.

- Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je t'ai laissée avec lui. Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Oh que si, tu avais le choix. Tu pouvais nous prendre toutes les deux, et éviter de nous jeter dans une famille d'accueil après, répondit-elle sèchement.

Caroline soupira.

- Ecoute, Aylin, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais mets-toi un peu à ma place. Ca a été très dur pour moi aussi.

Sa fille leva les yeux vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui elle est ? Ma sœur jumelle…

- Non. Je la cherche toujours.

Aylin semblait déçue. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur sur qui compter…

- Je suis contente que tu aies pu commencer une nouvelle vie, toi aussi, ajouta Caroline, changeant de sujet.

- Mouais.. J'ai dû enchainer les petits boulots pour avoir assez d'argent et m'installer ici. Fatiguant, mais Rosewood en vaut la peine.

Sa mère acquiesça. Et un long silence s'installa.

Bip.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le petit bruit annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message sur son téléphone fit sursauter la jeune fille.

_Tu connais maintenant cette petite histoire qui est à l'origine de tous tes malheurs… Tu veux savoir qui est cette fameuse sœur ? Ce soir, 21h, dans l'Externat. Je laisserai une porte ouverte pour toi. À toute à l'heure !_

_-A_

Elle relût le message en boucle, si bien que même en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche, les mêmes mots dansaient devant ses yeux.

_Tu veux savoir qui est cette fameuse sœur ?_

Oui. Aylin le voulait. À tout prix.

Dès que sa mère fût rentrée chez elle, elle se prépara à aller retrouver sa sœur. Qui sait ? Peut-être que « A » allait lui laisser des indices. Ou peut-être même qu'elle était là, à Rosewood. Elle y croyait.

Aylin consulta sa montre. 20h50. Elle était décidée à connaitre l'identité de sa sœur jumelle de qui elle avait été séparée.

Elle était déjà arrivée à l'Externat, et avait trouvé en quelques secondes la porte retenue par une pierre que j'avais laissé exprès pour elle. Elle avança dans les couloirs sombres de l'établissement avec seule une lampe de poche à sa main. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant… Où était sa sœur ?

Un casier claqua de l'autre côté du couloir, ce qui fit se retourner Aylin à toute vitesse. Elle ne vit personne. Un frisson parcourra tout son corps au moment où une théorie se mit en place dans sa tête. Et si « A » avait menti ? Et s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette sœur cachée ? Mais dans ce cas-là… Pourquoi l'avait-il entraînée jusqu'ici ?

Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que « A » voulait seulement lui donner de faux espoirs. Aylin tournait en rond depuis maintenant 30 minutes. À part le claquement de casier, elle n'avait rien entendu et rien vu. Désespérée, elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller… Quand quelqu'un lui saisit subitement le bras. Surprise, Aylin cria très fort.

- Aylin ! Calme-toi, c'est moi !

- Finn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question.

Aylin le lui expliqua, et il fit de même en disant que « A » lui avait demandé de venir s'il ne voulait pas voir les secrets de sa petite bande révélés à tout Rosewood.

- On devrait partir, poursuivit la jeune fille. « A » se moque de nous, ça fait une demi-heure que je fais le tour du lycée, il n'y a personne.

_Erreur…_

Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour, mais la sonnerie du téléphone d'Aylin les fit s'arrêter subitement. Ils avaient deviné ce qui allait s'afficher sur l'écran.

_Alors, on baisse les bras ? Vous me décevez. Allez, je vais vous aider un bon coup : restez sur place, c'est moi qui viendrai à vous ! N'essayez pas de fuir, tu sais que c'est trop tard, hein, Killer ?_

_-A_

Le visage d'Aylin s'était décomposé. Elle tremblait, elle refusait d'y croire. D'ailleurs, à en voir sa tête, elle avait compris.

- Oh, mon dieu… chuchota-t-elle. Je sais qui est « A »…

- Comment ? dit Finn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui m'a déjà appelée « Killer ».

Finn allait répondre, mais une voix les interrompit.

- Je vous ai manqué ? Dit la voix sur un ton sinistre.

Ils se retournèrent. Une silhouette se tenait face à eux, les regardant de ses grands yeux effrayants. Ils avaient enfin vu « A ». C'était…

AHA ! Vous avez peut-être cru que j'allais vous dévoiler mon identité maintenant ? Pffff.. Vous devriez me connaitre. Quand même, depuis le temps. Oooh, mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Du calme, c'est pas grave ! Je vous ai déjà raconté tellement de choses sur cette pauvre Aylin. Encore un tout petit peu de patience, la prochaine fois, ça sera sans faute ! Et je ne blague pas cette fois. Vous méritez de savoir, vous qui avez fait preuve de tellement de sagesse jusqu'ici : vous vous êtes intéressés à cette histoire. Sans doute car vous avez senti que c'est une façon pour vous de voir à quel point les gens peuvent mentir sur toute leur vie, vous faisant croire qu'ils sont vos meilleurs amis, votre famille et que vous pouvez leurs faire confiance. Mais au plus profond de vous, vous refusez de croire que ces gens-là vous mentent en permanence, même si des fois vous le voyez très bien. J'en connais tout un rayon sur tout ça. Mais bref, passons. Alors, vous avez une idée de qui je peux être ? Suis-je l'un des proches d'Aylin ? Suis-je cette sœur jumelle cachée ? Hmmm… Je vous laisse la joie et le plaisir de deviner. À un de ces jours !

-A


	16. Chapitre 15, Buried alive

Chapitre 15 – Buried alive

Il est temps pour vous de savoir. Après toute cette attente, le moment est venu. Vous avez hâte, n'est-ce pas ? Nous y sommes. Mon identité, mes raisons, mes justifications, mon passé, toutes ces morts que j'ai causé, ce qui s'est passé entre tout les évènements évoqués précédemment, leur déroulement… Vous saurez tout.

Aylin me fixa, se demandant sûrement si j'étais réellement la personne à qui elle pensait ou si j'étais une illusion. Encore un peu, et elle s'écroulerait par terre de peur. Je me tenais là, en face d'eux. Mes longs cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval et mes grands yeux bleus clairs braqués sur eux.

- Aly ?... C'est vraiment toi ?

- Alyssa Fell, en chair et en os, répondis-je. Alors, la belle vie, petite sœur ?

Oui, j'ai bien dit « petite sœur ». Celle-ci ne réagissait pas.

- Aly… Pourquoi ? intervint Finn, sidéré.

- Bonne question, Finn, souris-je. Vous voulez que je commence par ces personnes que j'ai tuées ? En résumé, Wilden, parce qu'il avait découvert mon existence grâce à une empreinte trouvée sur le cercueil. Et oui, ça m'arrive à moi aussi de faire des erreurs ! Mais j'ai eu le temps de tout rectifier. Noel avait vu ma complice, et Alison car… (je m'interrompis) Courtney ! appelai-je.

Cette dernière arriva aussitôt. Aylin et Finn écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Courtney DiLaurentis, la sœur jumelle d'Alison, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. (Voyant la confusion sur leurs visages, elle soupira et poursuivit) Petite explication : Alison et moi étions très proches, jusqu'au jour où elle était devenue vraiment bizarre, et j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Elle est devenue distante, elle m'ignorait. Elle faisait tout pour me rabaisser et devenir la préférée de tous. J'en ai eu vraiment marre. Un jour, je l'ai menacée de lancer des rumeurs sur elle si elle n'arrêtait pas. Alors elle a essayé de me tuer. Elle m'a frappée à la tête et m'a enterrée vivante dans notre propre jardin. Mais heureusement, Alyssa, qui te cherchait dans mon ancienne ville, a vu la scène et est venue me sortir de là. Nous nous sommes enfuies. J'ai été portée disparue, puis plus d'un an plus tard, sans nouvelles de ma part, ma famille est venue s'installer ici, à Rosewood, et ma chère sœur profitait de sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Cette garce méritait de mourir.

Courtney avait dit sa dernière phrase sur un ton nonchalant.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? questionna Finn.

Je me suis retournée immédiatement vers Aylin.

- Vas-y, explique-lui, Killer !

- Aly…

- D'accord, je vais le faire pour toi, l'interrompis-je. Eh bien, mon cher Finn, tout a commencé quand nous étions petites. Aylin était parfaite, vraiment. Elle était la préférée de notre père. Tout allait bien pour elle. Mais lui, il était schizophrène, et après des années de traitement, il ne prenait plus ses médicaments. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, mais ça m'a rendu un énorme service. Il s'était mit d'un seul coup à la haïr, il était violent avec elle. Quant à moi, j'étais à mon tour sa fille préférée. C'est là que tu entres en scène, Finn. Tu as soutenu Aylin, tu étais devenu son meilleur ami. Mais moi, tu m'as ignorée sur toute la ligne alors qu'on se connaissait déjà depuis des années. Tu te fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. J'étais en colère. Un jour, mon père a voulu m'enfermer dans cette pièce où d'habitude il emmenait Aylin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'imagine que c'est ces voix et ces illusions de schizophrène qui l'ont embrouillé.

_FLASHBACK, 14 janvier 2010._

_J'avais treize ans, Aylin douze. Ca faisait des années que notre père la maltraitait et l'enfermait des jours entiers dans cette affreuse pièce. Un jour il s'est attaqué à moi._

_- Aylin, viens ici !_

_- Mais, papa, c'est moi, Alyssa !_

_- Comment oses-tu me mentir ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas. Il me saisit le bras._

_- Tu seras punie pour m'avoir menti. Je sais que tu es sortie cet après-midi alors que je te l'avais interdit !_

_- Mais… Papa, c'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'Aylin est sortie. Je suis Alyssa, regardes-moi !_

_- Tu mens ! cria-t-il._

_Il essaya de me trainer dans le couloir, mais je refusais d'avancer. À un moment, j'ai pu me libérer et me suis mise à courir en essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir de la maison. Mais la seule porte que j'ai pu franchir était celle de la cuisine. Il me suivit et je me suis retrouvée piégée. J'ai paniqué. Soudain, une sorte de force en moi s'est réveillée. J'ai pris le plus gros couteau que j'avais à portée de main._

_- Non, Aylin, pose ça tout de suite.._

_- J'ai dit : JE SUIS ALYSSA ! hurlai-je._

_Ca l'a rendu encore plus furieux, et il a essayé de m'attraper à nouveau. Mais, en une seconde je lui avais enfoncé le couteau droit dans le cœur. Je l'avais poignardé. Il était à terre, je l'avais tué. Le sang se déversait tellement vite… Après ça, j'ai eu le bon reflexe de nettoyer le couteau (toujours planté dans sa poitrine). Il faisait nuit noire dehors. C'est là que tu es arrivée, Aylin._

_- Aly ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

_- Il le méritait… C'est de sa faute. Il a fait de nous des monstres, comme lui._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

- Là, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a prit, mais tu as commis l'immense erreur d'aller lui enlever le couteau. J'avais effacé mes empreintes, et tu les as remplacées par les tiennes. Tu avais son sang sur tes mains et tes vêtements, et moi je me tenais debout face à vous, immobile. Aucune trace de ma part, aucune preuve que j'étais là avant toi. Comment pouvait-on soupçonner que c'était moi qui l'avais assassiné? J'ai saisit cette chance. J'ai appelé la police. Evidemment, on t'a accusée. Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Bien sûr, tu as dû trouver ça injuste. Mais ça t'a servi à te rendre compte d'une chose que tu ignorais : on t'a diagnostiqué des troubles de la personnalité. Quant à moi, on m'a placée dans une famille d'accueil. Mais ces traitres m'ont jetée dehors dès qu'ils ont eu un enfant. Je suis venue te voir à l'hôpital, et j'ai appris que tu étais internée pendant trois ans, mais que tu t'étais échappée et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toi. Je t'ai alors cherchée pendant un an… Destination finale : Rosewood.

Finn restait bouche-bée. Et Aylin commençait à pleurer.

- Mais pourquoi tu es revenue ? Pour me faire encore du mal, c'est ça ? Tu me déteste vraiment à ce point ?

- J'ai passé des années dans le noir par ta faute. Le connard qui nous a servi de père a fait de nos vies un cauchemar. Ca a été un véritable désastre. En fait, c'est de votre faute, à tous. Vous m'avez laissée tomber. J'ai décidé de me venger de vous un à un. D'abord notre père… Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même retrouvé ces salopards qui m'ont servi de « famille d'accueil » et je les ai tués. Puis je suis venue ici, j'ai constaté que tu avais une nouvelle vie très agréable. Comparé à ce que moi je vivais… Ca m'a rendue furieuse. C'était moi qui étais censée avoir cette vie. Il était hors de question que tu t'en sortes aussi facilement. J'ai commencé à m'attaquer à toi, tes amis… Caroline, et ton autre sœur… (je lui fis un clin d'œil).

- Non…

- Si ! ricanai-je. Courtney ?

Elle sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle ouvrit le placard à balais juste à sa gauche. Deux personnes ligotées s'écroulèrent par terre. Aylin et Finn sursautèrent.

- Je vous présente le reste de la famille Fell !

Caroline, notre mère, était là, ainsi que… Aria.

- Aria ? Mais…

- Surprise ! m'exclamai-je. Eh oui. T'aurais dû avoir des soupçons quand même. C'était le but quand je lui ai révélé qu'elle était adoptée, et que je t'ai envoyé ce carton plein de photos.

Aylin voulut aller les libérer, mais je me mis en travers de son chemin.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Laisse-les partir, s'il te plait…

Courtney et moi éclatèrent de rire.

- Hmmm… D'accord !

- Allez, venez, ordonna Courtney en prenant de force Caroline, Aria, et Finn avec elle.

Dès qu'ils furent disparus dans le noir, je me retournai vers ma sœur. Je pris ma voix la plus sinistre.

- Il est temps pour toi de payer, Killer. Tu dois mourir…


	17. Chapitre 16, You met your enemy

Chapitre 16 – One, two, three… you met your enemy

« Soyez proches de vos amis, mais encore plus de vos ennemis ». Personnellement, j'en ai pas eu besoin. Je n'ai jamais été proche de ma sœur, qui est mon ennemie, et pourtant je m'apprêtais à faire ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps : l'assassiner.

- Alyssa, ne fais pas ça…

J'avais sorti un couteau semblable à celui avec lequel j'ai tué notre pseudo-père, histoire de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

- Vous m'avez tous fait vivre un véritable enfer. Toi, nos parents, Finn… Je vais tous vous faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait.

- Aly, nous avons tous souffert ! Caroline, enfin notre mère, est partie parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle a sauvé Aria. Quant à nous, on a pas eu de chance… On y peut rien si papa était schizophrène..

- « Papa » ? je laissai échapper un petit rire. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu continues à l'appeler « papa » ? J'y crois pas… T'es encore plus faible que je ne le pensais !

Je fis quelques pas vers elle et elle recula.

- Aylin, notre famille n'en a jamais été une… Notre mère est partie, notre sœur a disparu avec elle, notre père était un psychopathe violent, et regarde ce qu'on est devenues toi et moi… Exactement comme lui ! criai-je.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne, Aly. C'est à cause de lui, et il est mort depuis longtemps… On pourrait repartir de zéro toutes les deux, notre mère est revenue et notre sœur est là aussi !

- NON ! je relevai le couteau d'un geste brusque. Toi, tu avais un ami pour surmonter tout ça. Je n'avais personne, vous m'avez tous laissée tomber ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner… aucun d'entre vous ne tient à moi.

- Tu te trompes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai voulu qu'on soit proches. Qu'on soit de vraies sœurs… Mais j'avais l'impression que tu faisais tout pour que ça se passe mal.

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler encore une fois que c'est toi qui as commencé ?

Elle tremblait, j'avançais dangereusement et de plus en plus vers elle.

- Mais, Alyssa… ! dit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

- C'est trop tard, Aylin. Tu sais ce que j'ai appris récemment ? Que je suis atteinte de schizophrénie paranoïde. C'est officiel : je suis foutue, je ne pourrai jamais vivre normalement.

- Si, tu peux, contra-t-elle. Il existe des traitements pour contrôler ta maladie…

- TAIS-TOI ! lui hurlai-je dessus. Ma vie est fichue… Cela doit être le cas pour vous aussi. C'est obligé…

- Aly… Non…

Je l'attrapai par l'épaule et la poussa fort contre les casiers. Ca y est, j'allais le faire…

- Regardes-moi bien, car la haine que j'ai envers toi sera la dernière chose que tu verras…

J'avais agrippé le couteau de ma main droite. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Adieu, petite sœur…

- Lâchez ce couteau, tout de suite ! cria un homme.

Je me retournai brusquement et sans faire exprès, mon couteau est tombé. En à peine deux secondes, je me suis retrouvée entourée de policiers de tous les côtés. Je n'avais aucune issue. On m'avait agrippé les bras et menottée.

- Alyssa Fell, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- C'est impossible…

- Si, c'est possible, me répondit une voix familière.

- Finn ?... C'est toi qui les as appelés ?

- Je les avais appelés avant que tu nous retrouves. Juste par précaution, au cas où « A » avait prévu quelque chose de dangereux. Depuis toute à l'heure, tu étais enregistrée. Tu viens de faire tes propres aveux.

Je le regardai, je n'arrivais pas y croire.

- Mais… Je t'aimais !

- Je suis désolé, Aly, dit-il d'un ton grave.

Il prit Aylin dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. À ce moment là, d'autres policiers amenaient Courtney, menottée elle aussi. Derrière eux, Caroline et Aria, encore choquées, venaient retrouver Aylin et Finn. Je séchai mes larmes.

- Aylin, je te hais ! Je reviendrai, et je me vengerai, je vous tuerai tous ! Je viendrai vous hanter… Je vous tuerai tous de mes propres mains, vous entendez ? Vous mourrez !

J'avais crié de toutes mes forces pendant que ces fichus policiers me trainaient avec eux.

Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. Il a suffit d'une minute d'inattention, d'un appel pour que tout parte en fumée... Tout ce que je voulais c'était me venger de toutes ces personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. Caroline, car elle nous a enlevé une sœur et qu'elle est partie. Aria, car même après ma révélation, elle n'a pas cherché sa famille biologique. Finn, car je l'aimais et que pourtant il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Et Aylin… Car elle m'a tout pris. Une famille, des amis, une vie agréable dans une belle ville… C'est tout ce dont j'avais rêvé. Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour les avoir, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Quant à elle, il a suffit d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'elle hérite de tout ça. Et malgré que j'aie balancé des horreurs sur elle à son entourage, ils ne l'ont pas détestée. Bien au contraire. Je comptais me débarrasser d'eux, et me refaire une nouvelle existence à Rosewood. Mais en espérant trouver un peu de paix à la fin de tout ça, j'avais eu tout l'opposé. J'avais anéanti encore plus ma vie.

Hemingway a dit « Toutes les choses vraiment atroces naissent dans l'innocence ».

Eugene O'Neill a dit « Il n'y a pas de présent ou de futur, juste le passé qui revient encore et encore ».

Oscar Wilde a dit « Nous sommes chacun notre propre démon et nous faisons de ce monde notre enfer ».

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ces trois personnes ont raison…


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue – Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves

Contre le véritable mal, on ne trouve réparation que de deux manières : le pardon absolu ou la vengeance mortelle. Ceci n'est pas une histoire sur le pardon.

Après avoir vécu toute ma vie dans les mensonges, la peur, la trahison, la tristesse… Je ne peux voir le monde autrement : noir et sans avenir.

Vous savez, le mensonge est tout un art. Il y a des experts à ce jeu, et d'autres moins bons. Mais cet art, ce jeu, il est à la portée de tout le monde. Personne au monde n'a jamais menti de sa vie. Nous avons tous menti pour une raison ou pour une autre. Parfois, nous jugeons meilleur de mentir, pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un, par exemple. Mais est-ce vrai ? En fin de compte, la vérité finit toujours par éclater, tôt ou tard. Et elle se charge de blesser toutes les personnes concernées. Alors, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas éviter de mentir dès le début ?

Les secrets, petits ou grands, nous empoisonnent la vie. On se sent capable de les garder, puis une certaine culpabilité nous rattrape. C'est ainsi que nous perdons le contrôle de nos vies : on se retrouve sous l'emprise de nos mensonges, on s'imagine le pire si quelqu'un découvrait ce que l'on cache, on ne vit plus que pour ça tout en restant dans la peur. Garder ce secret, garder ce secret, garder ce secret… Nos cerveaux restent sur cette même phrase, et refusent de s'exécuter pour autre chose à part montrer la nervosité sur nos visages.

Avec les mensonges et les secrets, vient en général la trahison. Quand quelqu'un vous trahit, un ami vous tourne le dos, quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance n'hésite pas à en abuser, une personne à qui vous confiez vos plus grands secrets les répète à tout le monde… Quelle réaction avez-vous ? Non seulement vous êtes blessés, mais aussi vous êtes en colère. Evidemment, vous êtes en colère contre la personne en question, mais vous êtes en colère contre vous-même, aussi. « Comment j'ai été aussi stupide pour lui accorder ma confiance ? ». Une phrase qui revient souvent. D'autant plus que le plus triste dans la trahison, c'est que ça ne vient jamais de vos ennemis… En fait, la confiance est un combat de chaque instant, que ce soit pour trouver des personnes en qui on peut avoir confiance ou faire confiance à des personnes qui feront de mauvaises choses. Mais faire confiance à son cœur est la chose la plus risquée. À la fin, la seule personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, c'est soi-même.

La trahison entraîne ensuite la vengeance. C'est vrai, quand la colère atteint son plus haut point, on a plus qu'une envie : se venger. Se venger consiste à faire du mal aux gens qui nous en ont fait. Cependant, cela peut être dangereux. Si vous choisissez de vous venger, faites attention à ne pas vous jeter vous-même dans la tombe que vous aurez creusé pour votre ennemi…

Et c'est ainsi que reviennent à nouveau les mensonges. Voyez ce magnifique cercle vicieux… Personne ne peut en échapper une fois dedans. Parfois, on a l'illusion qu'on est tirés d'affaire, mais il y a toujours un détail qui menace de tout détruire.

Moi, Alyssa Fell, j'ai goûté à tout ça. Je connais parfaitement tous les recoins les plus sombres de l'enfer sur terre. Toutes les émotions les plus horribles et insupportables, je les ai ressenties. J'aurais pu en mourir. Pourtant, me voilà toujours en vie.

Je voulais que ma sœur connaisse un destin tragique. Un destin que moi j'aurais provoqué. Elle ne méritait de vivre simplement, alors que moi je ressentais la douleur de toute une vie. Mais voilà, la seule personne que j'ai aimée de tout mon cœur en a décidé autrement. Finn… Vous vous souvenez de mon petit discours sur l'amour ? En voilà les conséquences : un cœur brisé pour toujours. Mon cœur. La suite de l'histoire est simple à deviner : Hanna, Spencer et Emily les ont retrouvés dès que possible. Leur petite bande s'est reformée, plus soudée que jamais, en connaissant cette fois le vrai lien qui unissait Aria et Aylin. Cette dernière est pleinement amoureuse de Finn, qui, bien sûr, a les mêmes sentiments envers elle. Une famille s'est presque entièrement reconstruite : une mère et ses deux filles qui ont décidé d'oublier le passé et vivre ensemble. Une parfaite petite vie dans une parfaite petite ville.

Et moi ? Moi… Alyssa, 17 ans, je suis diagnostiquée comme étant atteinte de schizophrénie paranoïde. Je suis internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique à Philadelphie : Radley Sanitarium. Mes journées se ressemblent toutes : quatre murs encadrant ma petite chambre, une fenêtre aux barreaux épais en face de mon lit, médicaments, thérapies individuelles, thérapies de groupe… Un scénario qui se répète encore et encore… Cela me rend encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne supporte plus ma vie. Si cela peut s'appeler « vie ».

Il est temps de vous dire au revoir, les enfants. J'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Au cas où vous décidez quand même de vous jeter dans le cercle vicieux dont je vous ai parlé, faites très attention… Un seul faux pas, et vous en payerez les conséquences. Même qu'un certain « A » pourrait venir vous hanter… Qui sait ? Mais ça ne sera pas moi…

Avant que je parte, je vous demanderai de vous souvenir de ça :

« Dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat » - Isaac Asimov.

« Les hommes ne sont pas prisonniers de leur destin. Ils sont prisonniers de leur propre esprit » - Franklin D. Roosevelt

Voilà.

Je vous fais à présent mes adieux, les enfants. C'est le moment pour moi de partir… Vous ne m'oubliez pas, hein ?

Je saisis le couteau que j'ai volé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et je me le plante dans la poitrine dans trois secondes.

_Un, deux, trois…_

FIN.

* * *

><p>Si tu es en train de lire ceci, c'est que tu viens de terminer de lire ma fanfic'. Et je t'en remercie.<p>

Un petit coucou spécial à FrenchGleek64, un grand MERCI à toi. Tes reviews me font très plaisir, et je suis si contente que tu aies pris la peine suivre mon histoire! J'espère que la fin ne te déçoit pas.

Si certaines phrases - en particulier la première - vous disent quelques chose, c'est peut-être parce que vous les avez entendue dans _Revenge _(Pour ce qui est de la vengeance, Emily Thorne - ou plutôt Amanda Clarke - est une pro!)

Voilà, voilà... Je ne sais plus quoi dire, là x)

Je vais terminer avec une citation de Damon Salvatore (_The Vampire Diaries_):

"Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today, I told him it was Joe. That lie... will hunt me... Forever"

Bisous! 3


End file.
